A Change In Plans
by 300ChannelsofNothing
Summary: Twenty-two year old, Annabelle Davis is a senior at Connersville University, Pennsylvania. Upon helping her newfound friend, Bella Swan, with a Russian History assignment, tragety strikes, leaving Annabelle to learn the Cullen secret and face the consiquences to follow. An unexpected connection may very well save and kill her all at once.
1. Chapter1:Terrifying

I laughed slightly under my breath as once again Dr. Lindon kept his eyes shut, conducting the imaginary orchestra he pictured in front of him.

"You're kidding me." I heard my newest friend and classmate mutter under her breath. Bella Swan was gorgeous...disgustingly so. I had nearly gasped the first time she saw her in her Russian History class. Her eyes were a striking gold and her hair absolutely flawless. It got even worse when they moved, her walking was more graceful thanmy finest moment. Her boyfriend was just as striking. Honestly I was convinced the two met at some modeling agency somewhere. Or in a lab where they designed freakish super humans.

"I love it." I countered, underlining the dates that were on the board and I had copied into my notebook.

"Well I can't follow any of this." Bella gave up, half dropping her pen on the table, not that it would have disturbed the older man who was lost in his fake concert. "I don't know why I signed up for all these history classes. I can't follow any of them."

"Because you picked up a history minor...?" I laughed a bit clicking my pen shut as our professor had taken us to the end of class and it was time for dismissal. "I can help you sort things out before our papers are due if you want." I was an education major specializing in history. It came naturally to me. I loved to feel the strong connections I forged with times in which I did not belong. I often found myself emotionally invested in the lives of historical figures I never knew, emotionally affected by their lives. It was weird, but I reveled in the historical empathy that came to me so naturally.

"Yes please." The girl half pleaded, her voice just as beautiful as her appearance. The two of us put up our hoods, prepared for the rain that was almost guaranteed in the small town of Connersville.

Connersville, Pennsylvania was a small rural town about an hour outside of the big city of Pittsburgh. Being in North Western Pennsylvania, Connersville was almost never fully sunny and was jokingly known for its constant rain and snow. As well as the cold weather that often accompanied it. Weather that I very much hated. My blonde hair immediately curled up the second we walked outside and I furrowed my brow in envy as Bella's hair remained perfect as did Edward's who was dutifully waiting outside the history building as he always was.

"Hey there, Bella." He greeted, extending his hand to hers. I felt a pang of jealousy hit me. The two of them were perfect; and not just individually, but together. Love and commitment shining from both of them in a way that I felt like I would never receive. "Annabelle." He greeted, polite as always, with a nod.

"Hey, Edward." I answered, readjusting the strap on my backpack which was now slightly damp from the sprinkling mist that surrounded us. The three of us continued across campus which was filled with other students trying their best to shield themselves from the precipitation. "Coming to the library with us? Bella can't get through the first half of Notes From the Underground because frankly she seems to think Lindon is speaking another language."

Edward flashed Bella a smile that was both mocking and loving "Library it is." He agreed and with that we entered the large building and claimed a rectangular table that was identical to several others around it. By the time I took out the small paperback book, Bella and Edward were both frozen...looking positively frightened. Like two deer that were caught in headlights. "What?" I asked looking over her shoulder.

Standing there were two of the most strikingly gorgeous men I had ever seen, both somehow even more so than the two people i had previously thought to be the best looking people possible. I couldn't even manage to find the worlds to ask who they were and instead swallowed involuntarily. "That's my father and his friend." Edward explained as if he could tell I was struggling to find the words.

My eyes looked at the blonde man who walked toward them, practically gliding, his face looking kind and almost...apologetic. He was practically most gentle looking man I had ever seen. His eyes were the same glowing gold as Edward and Bella's making me certain he was in fact Mr. Cullen. I only managed to look away from the man as the one next to him was equally, in fact more so, beautiful...yet a hundred times more haunting. His dark hair drastically contrasted with his light skin that would look sickly on anyone else. His black jeans, shirt, and jacket matching perfectly and tied together with the black dress boots that slowly walked toward us. His face was...beyond words. It was graceful, gorgeous, and absolutely frightening all at once. His eyes were not golden like the others but were a dark red somehow and his face was friendly, yet twisted. As if he knew something funny the rest of the them didn't.

"Why is your dad here?" I finally managed out, not quite able to peel my eyes off of the darker figure who was now looking back at me, causing me to startle which was answered with a stunning smirk.

"His friend likes to check in every once in a while." He said offhandedly, though I could feel the tension rising as the two of them got up. I finally looked at them both rather than our new visitors.

"Edward! Isabella!" The dark haired man greeted, clapping his hands together "Its been far too long."

"Several years, yes." Edward answered as the older man grasped his hand and nodding with what seemed like approval.

"And Isabella, you are marvelous." He almost whispered, taking her hand as well, even going so far as to kiss the back of it but looking less pleased "Ah. Well it is at least consistent." He commented confusing me as I sat silently watching as if it were a movie.

"Aro, this is our friend, Annabelle." Edward introduced, gesturing to me. I took that as my que to stand and hold out my hand to shake but instead the man seemed to be having a staring contest with Edward, both men glaring at one another. I lowered my hand but just has it reached my side, an icy cold hand stopped it, picking it up again and raising it to equally cold lips, just as had been done to Bella. My eyes met the dark red ones which were now looking shocked. Concern took over me, looking over my shoulder to Edward who was looking just as taken aback.

Feeling panicked, I pulled my hand away, tucking a piece of curly blonde hair behind my ear. I looked at the blonde man who looked puzzled at his son as if he would explain to me what was going on. But instead he broke the silence by addressing the other older man. "Like I said, Aro, they're busy studying. But I'm sure they'd love to come home and visit with you a while longer and leave their friend to her studies in peace."

The other man, Aro, ignored him, reaching past me and picking up my thin slightly worn out book.

"Dostoyevsky?" He asked raising what I had just realized was a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Oh, yes. Um it's for our Russian history class." I answered, not sure how I could finally find the nerve to speak.

I watched as his delicate fingers flipped through the pages quickly and a smirk appeared on his face "Given the state of this novel, I would say you've read it several times over at least." I nodded, confirming his assessment. "And what do you think of it? I rather admire the mindset of the author." I couldn't believe he was striking up conversation with me and furthermore that the other three beautiful humans stood there silently, as if they were afraid to interrupt.

"Yeah. I managed out clumsily. "A lot of people who read it think that he's mad but frankly I think it could be misunderstood brilliance." I said, knowing that it was more likely that this would make the man unsettled as it did most people with whom I had expressed that opinion, not that the subject cane up much. "Brilliant indeed." The man answered, his eyes showing some sort of interest that I could not tear away from...and so Bella did it for me.

"Carlisle is right. Aro, we should let Annabelle get her work done and the four of us should talk at the house. Besides I'm sure Esme would like to be included." I didn't know who Esme was but frankly I didn't care, I was again captured by the man in front of me, frozen in his stare.

"Aro." Edward said, oddly stern making me jump.

"Be careful, Edward." Aro replied dangerously, only increasing the tension that was already so thick I could have drowned. "I am sure I will see you again, lovely Annabelle." He said, redirecting his gaze using a far more gentle tone. I could feel my cheeks get hot at his departing words.

"We will see you tomorrow, okay? I seriously need help with this book or my paper is going to make no sense." Bella laughed, grabbing her bag from an angry looking Edward who had gathered their things. "Sorry about all of this. Edward's family is a bit complicated." She added as her boyfriend forged ahead.

And just like that, the four of them were gone leaving me feeling absolutely stunned as if everything I had just witnessed was not at all real.

The next day Bella showed up alone, Edward nowhere to be seen. I honestly wondered what kind of crazy backstory the Cullens had. They lived about twenty minutes from campus in a giant house and his father seemed like the nicest guy in the world.

"How'd yesterday go?" I asked, taking out by books, putting my hair up in a bun to keep it out of my face.

Bella rolled her eyes "Edward is stressed out but that's to be expected. Like I said his family is a bit much and it really gets to him."

"Where the hell is that one guy from?" I asked, trying to act like I hadn't been thinking of him all night.

Bella raised an eyebrow at me "What do you mean?"

"Like is he from somewhere far away or like have some sort of I don't know weird gene?" I asked opening my book "I've never seen anyone with eyes that color and I'm pretty sure he has some blood circulation problems because his hand was freezing."

Bella shrugged but she seemed really tense. "Um. I don't know. Maybe. I don't think I've ever noticed." That response made me laugh a little. "What?" She asked defensively making me roll my eyes.

"You're kidding right?" I asked in disbelief "I swear you guys all must come from some sort of town where only super gorgeous people with cool eye colors live."

Bella laughed and opened her own book, flipping to the page where she got lost in the plot. The book was somewhat disorienting. The narrater was a pathological liar with a mind that was at the very least crooked. Most people hated the guy by the end of the story, but I always found myself oddly drawn to him. It might have been his mystery or maybe his cleverness...but something about him always got me interested in what story he was weaving.

I enjoyed my friendship with Bella. She was physically perfect in every way but other than that she was a very down to earth and normal person. She was smart and she saw the world in a more...calm way then most girls just starting college. She was also really thoughtful and noticed the little things, something I valued. She may have been one of my closest friends in Connersville.

We were both started on our papers, typing away in silent comradery on the laptops we borrowed from the library staff. That was until Bella's phone chimed, a picture of Edward appearing on the screen.

"I've got to get going." She said, closing her laptop and gathering her things. I nodded, following her lead. I was fading anyway, my paper getting worse and worse as I went.

"I'll walk out with you." I said , zipping up my bag and pulling my hoodie over my head. "Is Edward picking you up?"

Bella nodded and the two of us returned our laptops and went outside, walking toward the parking lot for commuters. "First snow of the season." Bella laughed at my face as I watched the specs of white fall onto the ground.

"Great." I huffed and stepped into the piercing cold. "Ice and everything." I added as I half slipped on the poorly maintained sidewalk. Bella, of course was as graceful as ever, walking as if she didn't even come into contact with the ground.

"Is Edward already here?" I asked, looking around the lot and putting my backpack in the trunk of my now snowy car. I wasn't about to leave her outside to wait on her own. "He said he was on his way so he'll be a few minutes at the most." Bella said casually and I nodded taking out the snow brush from my trunk and slamming it shut again.

That's when it happened.

At first all I saw was spinning tires and then I saw nothing. I could hear voices echoing along with the ringing in my ears and finally I managed to open my eyes. There were a few students checking on a girl who had been driving the car that was now crashed into the back of mine and Bella was standing over me, her eyes completely black, her face absolutely terrifying.


	2. Chapter2:Rage

"Bella, what the hell?" I managed out and then there was Edward. He had appeared out of nowhere and his arms were wrapped around Bella, her arms pinned to her side.

"Bella, no." He said harshly as her breathing got deeper...almost growling through her nose.

I was completely frozen in place, I could feel something warm running down my face and I instinctively put my hand to it. The red I saw on my fingers told me it was blood and Bella tried to lunge toward me again.

I jumped back, trying to stand up hastily until a pair of unnaturally firm hands steadied me. I looked over my shoulder in a panic to see Mr. Cullen who was supporting me but staring at Edward, giving him a curt nod.

"Annabelle, are you alright?" He asked but I couldn't focus on answering. Instead I watched as Edward fought with Bella and forced her into the car.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, my voice trembling and my stomach in knots. "Why was Bella doing that?"

"Annabelle. I am a doctor and I am going to take you to my house and take care of your head. Nothing too bad happened so I can treat it easily. But I need you to calm down, alright?" His voice was the most soothing thing I had ever heard but I couldn't get Bella out of my head.

"Did you see her eyes? What is going on?" I asked in a panic. I could feel tears start to fill my eyes as Mr. Cullen practically picked me up to my feet with an alarming lack of effort.

"My wife is pulling in now to take us to my house." He explained, ignoring my question about Bella.

Moments later a car pulled up making me jump. "It's just my wife. Let's get you in." And with that i was in the backseat of a car that was going much too fast for the ice and snow.

"What on Earth happened?" The woman who must have been Mr. Cullen's wife asked. Her voice was almost as soft and kind as his. It was filled with concern which i found odd since she didn't know me from Adam.

"A student slid in the snow in the parking lot and hit Edward and Bella's friend." Carlisle explained, his voice very serious.

"Where is Bella?" his wife asked, sounding alarmed.

"I sent Edward on a drive with her. They'll be gone for a few hours. He won't stop until he's sure she has settled."

I couldn't understand. What was wrong with Bella? Why did Edward have to 'make sure she was settled?'

"Aro is going to be furious." Mr. Cullen said seemingly half to himself. "Annabelle, when we get inside, please don't say anything until I get you patched up and we talk for a bit. I know that is unfair of me to ask, but I would like to anyway."

I nodded, feeling weight in my chest. Why would his friend be angry? What on Earth was going on? I stayed silent, not wanting to cause any more trouble than I already had. I could feel my heart speed up as a saw Bella in my mind again looking like she was going to kill me on the spot. She didn't even look like herself. She looked like an animal. And yet I felt for her. Something in her looked absolutely torn up when Edward was forcing her away. There was something else going on. I looked in the front seat where Mr. and Mrs. Cullen were sitting, both looking like they were on a mission.

"What do we tell him?" Mrs. Cullen asked as she pulled the car onto a long driveway.

"He's going to know the truth one way or another, there is no avoiding it." Mr. Cullen said, sounding almost defeated but yet firm. "I will get her upstairs, don't speak to him or let him in arms reach of you I will handle him after I get her fixed up." With that final instruction, his wife nodded and pulled the car to a stop.

Mr. Cullen's demeanor changed again as he half turned around looking over his shoulder at me, his face soft and caring once more.

"Annabelle, I am going to pick you up and carry you. Please please don't say anything until I have you upstairs, alright." I nodded but couldn't help but think his plan sounded a bit off. I was 5'9" and roughly 150 pounds , how that man was going to pick me up I hadn't the slightest clue.

Not even five seconds after I doubted him, I was swept up in his arms like a baby. It wasn't even a struggle; he walked quickly, with long strides, his wife beside us as I got moved around like a helpless doll.

"Carlisle, what did your family do now?" I heard a terrifying and rushed half whisper, causing me to snap my head and see Aro, striking as ever and absolutely frightening, anger etched on his perfect face.

Mr. Cullen however did not break stride and continued up the hardwood stairs "I will explain everything once I have her patched up." He answered in a way that seemed to be so casual it infuriated his friend

Mr. Cullen sat me in a large red leather chair and immediately walked across the room grabbing a canvas bag which he opened and began taking out medical supplies. Mrs. Cullen stood you the side of the room, against a bookshelf which was absolutely filled with what I could only assume were medical journals and texts.

The room itself was comically messy, papers and books spread all about. At least something about this family was normal. "Mr. Cullen, I'm really sorry I-"

But I didn't get to finish as the man shook his head at me "No, no." He said, looking at my head which I realized was still bleeding. "Call me Carlisle please and my wife's name is Esme. This was not your fault. I'm just sorry you're dragged into all of this now." He sighed, beginning to clean the cut on my head making me wince.

"Dragged into what? What's going on? What the heck is wrong with Bella? What the hell is wrong with all of you?" I was getting more panicked and louder with every question. The last one though was what made Carlisle pause. It was only for a moment but it was a pause.

"What do you mean?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"You know what I mean. You're all impossibly healthy and gorgeous...and strong. You all have matching eyes I've never seen before except for your friend down there who has fucking red eyes." I felt bad for cursing but I was becoming more and more overwhelemed "You're abnormally strong and you're all FREEZING. And there is something wrong with Bella and I'm guessing based on how everyone is acting it's not just her. So cut the crap and tell me what's going on."

Carlisle continues to patch up my wound sending small waves of pain down the left side of my face as he did so. Finally he moved away, taking the bloody gauze and tissue, lighting it on fire at the end of a metal rod. "What if I told you nothing was going on?" He asked, his eyes almost begging me to drop the issue. But I couldn't...I was confused and lost and frankly terrified

"I would figure it out. I'm smart. I do research all the time." I told him, half talking to myself "It isn't something naturally occurring either. You're not...human...are you?" I asked to which Carlisle looked at me both impressed and sad.

"No." he answered.

Carlisle took a breath and looked over my head. I followed his stare and locked eyes with Aro who was leaning against the doorway, his eyes practically on fire with rage.


	3. Chapter3:Smart

If I thought he was frightening when we came in the house, I was wrong. The look on Aro's face was poisonous, making me feel physically ill.

He didn't break his glare, staring directly as Carlisle as he walked toward us and put out his hand palm up. Carlisle stood up straight and started to lift his own but Aro cut him off "Not yours." He hissed and turned his gaze to me. I could feel my heart skip.

"Me?" I asked, staring at his hand.

"Yes, my dear. I'm afraid there has been a lot of confusion today and if you would allow me to just hold your hand for a moment it would be of great help." His words were pleasant, but the aura of humor he had the day prior was gone. This was not a suggestion and a pit in my stomach reminded me I was out of my depth here and so I listened, putting my hand in his.

Instantly he lay his other hand on top of mine, sandwiching my warm hand between his icy ones. With a deep breath he looked at me, his face calming a bit but disappointment in his eyes.

"Damn it, Carlisle." He whispered barely loud enough for me to hear. "Your ridiculous lifestyle has once again put me in a situation in which I cannot win." He looked at him and I went back to being an accessory in the conversation, my hand still trapped between his. "This girl is intelligent, Carlisle. She has rather correct theories as to what happened to her today regarding Isabella. I'm afraid she knows too much."

Those words shook me, and I felt my eyes widen, trying to pull away my hand. It was no hope. Aro's hands may have looked like they were gentle, no pressure between them, but my hand was as firmly trapped as if it were stuck between two boulders.

I took the moment to add things together. I had been correct? I hadn't really thought long enough to come up with anything solid but my mind had been made up that none of them were human and that based on how Bella had looked at me, they must have been some sort of human eating...things. I looked up at Aro and the serious look in his eyes told me I was right.

"Carlisle, I cannot handle this alone." Aro said flatly to which Carlisle furrowed his brow.

"You are more than able." The golden man half pleaded but Aro shook his head.

"This is very serious, Carlisle, and I will not make such decisions without my brothers. Once Isabella and Edward return, your family must come with me to Italy."

"The girl?" Carlisle asked, looking at me.

"She will be coming with us." Aro answered

At that I stiffened. I was to go to Italy? Today? With a group of I don't know what's who were more likely to kill me then help me? And for what? What decisions needed to be made? My head was swimming but my jaw was clenched shut keeping me from speaking as if I stayed quiet they would forget all about me.

"Aro that is not-" Carlisle began but Aro's piercing look silenced him. Esme moved for the first time since they entered, calmly walking to the open door.

"I'll grab you some things for the trip, Annabelle." She said kindly and disappeared and I couldn't help but be overwhelmingly grateful. The silence was deafening, all of us still as if avoiding time. That was until my hand was released, the warm hair returning feeling to it.

"Caius will want your head, Carlisle." Aro said, half threatening the other half sad. "We leave the moment your family returns." And with that. Aro left just as quickly as he entered.

"Carlisle, what's going on? I can't go to Italy." I explained rapidly, not sure what I thought he was going to do about it. He clearly wasn't the one in charge here.

"Annabelle, I am very sorry." Carlisle said calmly, like a parent would a child who was just traumatized "We do not have a choice. Neither of us. Aro is very important and powerful and so we must listen to him." I blinked a few times, processing the information "Isn't he your friend? Why does he need us to go to Italy?" I asked, completely lost.

Carlisle sighed and looked at me, wisdom that didn't make sense to me in his eyes.

"As he confirmed your thoughts already, we are not human Annabelle. In fact, we are far from it." He pulled over a small stool and sat in front of me, leaning forward, his elbows on his knees. "But even we have rules and the people who make sure we follow them are very powerful." He explained.

I nodded putting some pieces together "And your friend is one of them?" I asked, receiving a nod from Carlisle.

"Aro and his brothers, Caius and Marcus are kind of like the government that keeps us all in line. The number one rule: not letting humans know about us."

I looked over his shoulder to a large painting. A regal looking portrait of four men standing on a balcony overlooking a crowd. The crowd was busy, all talking and moving about, a stark contrast to the regal men who looked upon them. I focused on the one I knew, Aro.

He was slightly ahead of the others, his hands resting gracefully on the balcony railing. Even in a painting he was strikingly regal. He was clearly important, the focal point of the painting.

Another face caught my eye, a stern one, far too stern to belong to the beautiful young man on the left (Aro's right). He was gorgeous and somehow surprisingly young, like a young prince with shining blonde hair framing his face. His eyes though, they were on fire. It shook me to the core and I could only imagine those eyes in person.

On the other side of Aro there was another man, this one looking older yet still somehow beyond any human I had ever seen. His hair was brown and went past his shoulders and eyes haunting as if he were seeing beyond the crowd he somehow looked older than the other two but no more sickly, no expression I could read on his face.

The final face was in the shadows, tucked behind the stern blonde prince slightly, golden hair calling attention to his equally golden eyes. Carlisle. He looked to be the same age as he was now, but dressed far more...royally. He was like the three others, wearing cream ruffled shirts and coats bordered with gold. He, however, seemed to be observant of the three men rather than one of them.

"Carlisle, are those the men?" I asked nodding toward the painting. Not even needing to look, Carlisle nodded.

"Yes, Aro you already know. The taller one with brown hair is Marcus and the other is Caius."

"The one who is mad?" I asked putting together what Aro had said.

"Oh they are all mad." Carlisle half chuckled "he is just the most angry."

"Are you...?" I trailed off, looking at Carlisle's face in the portrait. He seemed to know what I was thinking as he shook his head.

"No. I lived with them for some time but I am not one of them. I am not nearly so powerful."

I looked Carlisle over and something told me that he was downplaying his status but I kept it to myself, instead I looked at the painting. It was old...

"From the Renaissance." I thought out loud receiving an interested look from the man in front of me.

"You know your history." He allowed and then frowned a little "You're too observant for your own good. Don't say so much in front of them. They don't like...well-"

"Smart humans." I cut him off and he nodded. I put that away for later. If I had already made them angry, I wouldn't want to do it any further.


	4. Chapter4:Sleep

Esme came back in, worry on her gentle face, a duffle bag in her hand. "Aro has told me he plans on leaving this evening and if Edward and Bella aren't back by then, he will assume they've run."

"Edward and Bella should be back soon. They know better than to take off after something like that. I'll meet them outside and talk to them and we'll get ourselves ready to go." Carlisle planned out loud. "Esme, could you please get tickets for late this evening? Maybe 8:00 or later? Annabelle and I need to discuss her upcoming absence."

My gaze followed Esme, who was calm and admirably in charge. She set down the bag she was holding at my feet and departed once again. While she was in fact following direction from Carlisle, she was handling everything with an amount of grace that I couldn't help but be amazed at.

"Annabelle, do you live with your parents?" Carlisle asked calmly, I shook my head.

"No, I live in a house with some roommates." I answered to which he nodded.

"We will need to come up with a reason for your sudden travels both for your roommates and your parents so nobody will worry." He explained.

"And my normal death will be easy to stage if I end up dying over all of this." I added to which Carlisle gave a blinding smile and exhaled through his nose, amused.

"And of course, that."

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

"Annabelle, you are going to be alright." Carlisle assured me as we boarded our plane, I nodded, taking a breath.

We had convinced my mother to be comfortable with the trip, telling her that Bella's family was visiting Carlisle's brother and that Esme had to stay for work leaving them with a ticket that Bella offered me.

She was of course still slightly uncomfortable but I reminded her I was with a friend and her family. That mixed with the fact that I'd been overseas a few times before, her opinion was easily swayed.

As for my roommates, they were easy to explain to. They were used to me making various choices and filling them in later. I was an independent thinker and out of all of us, the most likely to decide to randomly do something like this. They also knew Bella and I were spending more time together on campus so they weren't entirely shocked that I was going with her.

I looked an aisle over where Edward and Bella sat, she had avoided looking at me since they returned earlier that evening and Edward had been dutifully glued to her side since. I could tell she felt terrible about the entire situation, though I assured her I was okay, but given the results, I understood her being so upset.

I selfishly didn't want her to be bothered in such a way that we stopped being friends. It was a small issue compared to the one we were about to face, but I still fixated on it. Edward gave me a small nod of reassurance as if to tell me Bella and I would be okay.

Behind me was Aro. I was surprised. I was certain he'd be flying first class but instead he was in the seat directly behind Carlisle, his demeanor businesslike and his red eyed glued on me.

If he could set me on fire with just his looks, I would be ablaze. Every time I risked a glance back at him, his eyes were locked onto me and he seemed to be thinking a million things at once. Probably the best way to hide my death, though being a vampire, he probably had a system for that.

"Where are we going?" I asked Carlisle realizing that we really hadn't brought much, just carry ons, and that the only inkling I had as to where Aro could live was in the painting in Carlisle's office which seemed far from blending in, which according to Carlisle was their main goal.

"A place called Volterra. It's in Tuscany." He answered in a low whisper though I could tell everyone in our party could hear him. They must be able to hear really well. Another thing to keep in mind.

"Aro and his brothers are seen as royalty...symbolic but still. They live in a palace and a complex within it they've constructed. They still follow some very old social constructs and it suits them to live in their own self made society." He explained. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Aro smirk.

"How will we get there?" I asked, trying to keep my focus on the mission ahead and not on the strikingly dangerous and beautiful man behind us.

"Once we land, I have no doubt that Aro will have several escorts waiting there." He said, amused. Edward scoffed.

According to Carlisle, Edward was not a fan of his oldest friends and in fact had a not so secret disgust toward them. On the way to the airport, Edward took advantage of the separate cars we took from Aro and explained the entire situation, while Bella sat silently.

I looked over and Bella looked stiff, but more lively than she had. I wondered if it was nerves more than it was recovery. I was even feeling more awake while I was certain I should have been beyond exhausted.

"And from there, we will take a car." Aro murmured.

I turned slightly to look at him. He sat with his left foot resting on his right knee, a Time magazine in his hand looking as if he were too busy reading it to have made the comment. But he was smiling, finding his own joke humorous and to my surprise, making me smile in amusement as well.

That's when he looked up at me and winked.

It was unexpected and quick, before I knew it he was back to reading his magazine. I turned around quickly, trying to both convince myself that was I saw was real and at the same time it wasn't.

It's not like he was suggesting anything. More than likely he was just enjoying rattling me up before we answered to he and his brothers. From the way Carlisle talked about him, he was important and rather down to business. But yet, that little quip made me curious. Why make a joke at all? Why not just ignore us until we reached Italy?

I played with these thoughts and sat back, my mind trying to process everything that had happened, cold air from the panel above me hitting my face. I took deep breaths and closed my eyes but that didn't stop me from seeing the man behind us, this time in my own imagination, that humored smile on his face, his eyes piercing red.

And as if my body was only waiting for me to let it, it shut down, allowing me to sleep.


	5. Chapter5:Here

I woke up with a slight jolt, something familiarly cold was touching my shoulder. My eyes snapped open to see Carlisle standing there, the duffel bag Esme had packed me slung over his shoulder and his own backpack secure on his back. He was bent over slightly, waking me from what apparently was the dead seeing as when I looked around I realized we were the only ones left on the plane.

Edward and Bella were standing together waiting at the head of the aisle and Aro stood just where he had been sitting speaking in what I guessed was Italian to a rather enchanted flight attendant. I stood up quickly, sure I was looking as rough as I was feeling.

"I'm so sorry." I said quickly, holding my hand out to take my bag, but Carlisle shook his head.

"I got this. And don't apologize. I'm glad you got some sleep. I was hoping you would." He gave me a kind smile, using his hand to touch my arm and guide me out into the aisle.

I was annoyingly aware of my clumsy and groggy steps as I followed the practically gliding Bella and Edward. I couldn't help but once again focus on my friend. She looked better which made me happy, maybe she was just waiting for me to get some sleep to know I was fine.

I stepped off of the plane into the small tunnel like hallway that connected us to the airport and Bella stood there waiting, her hand held out for me and I gladly took it. It was a small gesture, but I felt a new surge of security go through me. Her hand was just as cold as the others, but she was my friend and I was just happy she was okay.

The five of us made it to the descending escalator when Edward's voice broke through the odd mixture of silence and nonstop chatter from strangers around us.

"I see the twins, Felix, and Demetri." He said, irritated causing Carlisle to chuckle a bit. I was amazed at how just doing that lightened the mood Edward had put off.

It didn't take me more than three seconds to find out who our "escorts" were. The four of them were just as striking as the Cullen family, all but their eyes which matched Aro's. I was starting to get rather self conscience surrounded by all of these beautiful people.

I followed Carlisle who seemed to hold a layer of esteem in the presence of the four of them. Their respect apparent even though they all wore straight faces of slight irritation, two of them looking far too young to be as terrifying as they were. They all wore black including black overcoats that almost matched, only slightly different.

"Carlisle." The only girl greeted. Her voice rang clear, like a bell, yet haunting and lingered in my ears. She was blonde and looked especially serious.

"Jane." Carlisle greeted kindly and with just that, she turned her attention to Aro, a new level of excitement dancing in her deep red eyes.

"Hello, Jane dear." He greeted her with care equal to that of a father making her perk up even more.

"Master Aro, who is this?" The blonde girl asked, looking at me with a sternly as if very presence made her want to vomit.

"All in due time, my dear. Please, let us return home." He said kindly and with only that, she turned and began her departure from the airport. The rest of us followed dutifully, the three men in the back, standing on either side of and behind Aro.

I kept my head down, following Edward, Bella squeezing my hand twice for reassurance and Carlisle directly behind me. It felt like being marched to my own execution.

It wasn't until we were in a large black car that the girl, Jane, spoke again.

"Master Aro, Master Caius said he and Master Marcus will be waiting for you in the hall." She informed respectfully, though there was a certain amount of eagerness in her voice, happy to give him information he needed.

"Thank you, Jane." Aro said with a smile, his legs crossed in his seat, far more calm than I was feeling. "I am sure they would agree time is not to be wasted in this matter."

I looked at Carlisle who just gave me a small look, as if he was reminding me to breath. I could feel my heart speed up. Something about Aro expressing the urgency of the matter made me remember that this was a trip with potentially life ending outcomes and once this car stopped, it would be time to face the music.

"And the girl?" The youngest looking boy said, looking at me with curiosity. Something in his expression made me realize that he and Jane must have been the twins that Edward had been referring to.

"This is Annabelle, yes." Carlisle answered.

That seemed to be the end of the boy's curiosity as he leaned back into his seat, ignoring my existence once again.

My eyes scanned the car. It was almost like a limo the way the seats were along the sides, but not nearly as long.

I couldn't help but notice that one of the other two vampires, the shorter one, was looking at me judgmentally.

My curiosity must have shown because Edward piped up.

"He's wondering what's on Earth it is about you that kept Aro from killing you on the spot." Edward informed.

I learned he could read during the trip to the airport...something I wasn't sure I could ever get used to.

"Oh, is that the um...usual?" I asked, trying to direct the question to Carlisle.

But Jane answered in her voice, sweet and yet evil all at once...

"Yes."

I saw Aro raise a curious eyebrow and I swear the corner of his mouth moved up a bit, but it was gone almost instantly.

I watched the people around me almost religiously terrified to miss a glance, a look, anything that would let me know something. These people... vampires... whatever they were, were scarily subtle and read one another like books.

I felt so slow and foolish compared to them and I didn't want anything going on I didn't know about especially because I was the one drawing the short straw. I was so lost watching their faces for any sign of expression that I missed the ride completely being called back into reality only by the robotic voice of Jane.

"We're here."


	6. Chapter6:Complicated

I was all but scooped out of the car by Carlisle and immediately into a dark stone corridor, not even seeing my surroundings between the car and the hallway.

"I am sorry, but I'm going to keep you close. Just in case." He said keeping himself directly by my side.

I nodded, the cold air giving me goosebumps. Our shoes made clunking noise as we walked along the stone, especially Aro's. It felt like we had walked several city blocks before we started walking past people.

I looked over my shoulder where there were people moving all about, almost all of them beautiful as could be, others looking around as if they were tourists. Those who were clearly vampires, bowing their heads with respect to Aro who led the way, one of the twins on either side.

I continued to look around, completely breath taken with all those who surrounded us. That was until an icy hand was on the back of my neck.

"Look forward." Carlisle said, slightly more harsh than he had spoken to me before.

I listened, looking only ahead at the back of the heads of Bella and Edward who were following Jane, her brother, and Aro. Behind, the other two were murmuring to one another with occasional amused breaths.

That was until we came to a stop in front of a dark, heavy, intimidatingly tall, set of French doors.

"Welcome back to the court, Carlisle." Aro said, humored as the two taller escorts moved forward, simultaneously opening the doors to a stunning room made of marble and stone.

Carlisle gave a much kinder smile than the slightly sarcastic comment deserved.

"Thank you, Aro. I've been meaning to visit anyway." He countered, mimicking the darker man's tone.

With a smirk, Aro went into the room followed by the twins and the others. Carlisle put a supportive hand on my back, escorting me into the hall, Edward and Bella stepping in before us.

The room was completely stunning and my breath was caught in my chest. It was spacious, large enough to fit a good hundred or more people and yet only about fifteen stood casually looking almost bored watching as Jane and the rest of us entered, a few turning to the other to comment.

"Carlisle!" Aro's voice called and my attention immediately was called to my right, to the head of the room where three men stood, on a platform, large thrones behind them.

"And Edward and young Isabella and Annabelle, of course." Aro gestured to each of us in turn, the other men watching, but their eyes fixated on me. I was the only one they hadn't met...and the only human.

I couldn't look away from Aro. He looked so different, his simple outfit suddenly replaced with elegant robes and his presence even more terrifying.

He didn't look angry like he had at the house, but rather, pleasant as if he were excited about plans with friends. I did however realize that somewhere under his eyes was a calculated fire.

"Hello, Caius, a pleasure to see you again. And hello, Marcus I hope I find you well." Carlisle said politely addressing the other two men who stood next to the dark man. I immediately recognized them as the men in the painting.

"Hello, Carlisle." The seemingly older one answered first, his voice raspy and deep, a kind look on his face.

"Yes, hello Carlisle, here again for trouble caused by your clan. I was hoping not to have an issue for at least another century." The blonde one chimed, his voice regal and his diction perfect.

His face was hard and looked as if he saw a bug in front of him.

"Yes, it is rather unfortunate. Trust me, my friend, I would have liked to avoid the situation as well." Carlisle said peacefully.

"And yet you didn't." The other fired back causing Aro to raise a hand.

"Now, Caius, that is no way to talk to our dear friend. And most certainly there is much to discuss. Though, Carlisle, it does seem this could have easily been avoided."

That's when I saw Bella move forward. I had never seen her look so...mature. She suddenly seemed older and more confident as she looked at the three men with a raised chin..

"Aro, Marcus, Caius, I know I hold little weight on your decisions but I want to ask you please to spare Annabelle. It was my lack of control that got her tangled in all of this. She didn't go snooping or do anything that could have led her here on her own."

It was odd hearing her talk. She hadn't the entire trip. My heart hurt hearing her speak. She looked confident but Bella was never one for sticking out or speaking up and now she stood in front of three vampires that I've come to understand are strict and held her life in their hands. Edward's face looked a strange mix of angry and concerned as the three men stood there in silence.

Aro looked amused while the one name Marcus looked thoughtful and Caius, impatient.

I couldn't help but notice that every few seconds Aro's gaze shifted on me. Just slightly as if watching my reactions.

"Her choice or not, we cannot allow for her to be walking around with knowledge of our kind." Caius finally spoke up "And you, Carlisle, have once again endangered us all." He said harsher even.

It was hard to believe they had been friends at one point, the way that he was speaking to him.

"Caius, please, you know Bella is young. Mistakes happen, even here in Volterra. I know for a fact several of your younger guard members have slipped up on occasion." Carlisle argued, much kinder than his blonde friend.

He had moved forward to speak but shifting so that he was in front of me.

"Carlisle, why do you move to protect this human? Is she another one you intend on turning? Does she have some gift you are hoping to acquire? Aro, this is ridiculous." Caius snapped "Why have we not dealt with this human?"

A gift to acquire? A gift like Edwards? Obviously I didn't anything like that to make me interesting or worth keeping around. And why did Caius think that? As far as I could tell Carlisle was just a family man not some collector of super vampires.

It was in mid thought that I jumped, not because of my concern but because a loud chortle hit my ears. My eyes darted about looking for who had laughed, and finally landed on the source, the last person I had expected.

Over Carlisle's shoulder, I could just manage to see Marcus. He was beside himself with laughter earning looks from his brothers: irritation from Caius and curiosity from Aro.

I looked to Edward who I'm sure knew what Marcus was laughing at. Edward looked dazed, annoyed, and concerned all at once and his gaze moved to me with, his eyes narrowed.

"Whatever is it, Marcus?" Aro asked curiously, looking to his brother with surprise and elated curiosity. "Oh, Aro, I wish you well. But I cannot help but laugh when your life becomes complicated."


	7. Chapter7:Bond

The brown haired man continued, reaching his hand out for Aro to take. The action was casual, as if it was rather routine. Aro did so, only for a moment, before looking to me, eyes wide with curiosity and surprise.

"What a wonder." He half whispered, his eyes searing into mine, causing me to tuck further behind Carlisle who now reached back for my hand. I took it and he pulled me closer to his back.

"Edward, what did Marcus see?" Carlisle asked, his voice still steady, but urgent.

Edward's eyes were locked on Marcus who was now smirking, his hand having been released and his arms crossed.

"Aro and Annabelle have a bond. A strong one." He said flatly causing Caius to snap his head to look at the black haired brother and Carlisle to do the same.

My eyes flashed from the royal men that stood before me to the vampires who had been gathered in the room. Mixed emotions of shock, confusion, and in some cases, anger, were plastered on their faces.

"What does that mean?" I finally piped up, finding my voice, directing my question at Bella who was staring at me.

"Um." Bella managed out but Marcus put up his hand.

"It means" he said amused "That you have been saved for today. Though I do not envy you." He said looking as if he had just told a joke he found far too funny.

I stood, looking around me, Carlisle had released my hand and allowed me to step out from behind him, now standing a little more forward.

"I have barely spoken to him. How can we have a bond?" I asked. I could feel tears prickling behind my eyes. I was sick of being out of the loop...but also afraid of the answers.

I was so confused. What did the bond mean? A friendship? A like mind? I suppose that made sense since we had discussed books and been on the same wave length.

"That's not what it means." Edward said sharply receiving a look from the other men. "She's trying time figure out what 'bond' means and she's thinking friendship or similarity." He explained.

A part of me was irritated that he was speaking for me but the other part was relieved I didn't have to out myself as ignorant.

"My dear, it isn't something so simple." Marcus spoke up. His voice was almost calming, softer than the others. His kind eyes met mine and he continued

"You see, my dear. And it is hard to explain to a human. But bonds form between people and especially our kind quickly, usually upon their first interaction. There are many different kinds of bonds that connect different people. I am gifted, like your friends, Edward and Bella here." He gestured to them.

I remembered being told about Bella's shield when Carlisle was explaining how exactly Edward's gift worked.

Now that I thought of this, it seemed like maybe Carlisle did collect vampires with gifts.

"I see the bonds between people kind of like lines with different colors and thicknesses that mean different kinds of relationships. The bond between you and Aro seems to be one I only see when soulmates come in contact."

My throat felt tight and my eyes snapped to Aro who was looking at me with fascination.

"But..but...what?" I stuttered looking to Carlisle then Edward then Bella all of whom were looking at me with new expressions of bewilderment and worry.

"No, forgive me, but that can't be right. I've only talked to him twice." I explained and looked to Marcus in a panic.

In return he shook his head slowly.

"Forgive me, my dear, but I have been alive a very long time and I have never been wrong. It only takes once. Especially with someone as familiar with themselves as Aro. You may not feel the bond in the same way as you are not only human, but rather young. Aro, however, more than likely has already felt it which is why you are alive before us today rather than dead in the Americas."

I could feel my eyes widen as I looked once again to the man who not even two days ago was a stranger to me. How could someone be my soulmate without my even knowing it? We had one short interaction about a book and he looked over me while interacting with Carlisle. How could it have led to a bond like this?

"That still leaves the matter of the exposure." Caius snapped, pulling my attention from Aro who looked slightly irritated at the outburst.

"Brother, can you not go even five minutes without demanding action?" He asked, still kind but with an underlying tone of warning.

"I believe, as Carlisle has stated that young Isabella meant no harm and in fact was rather controlled as she did not kill our darling Annabelle. And for that self control, I owe her a debt it seems as Miss Annabelle has become a subject of great importance to me."

I could feel my cheeks get hot and I was sure I was blushing.

"Are you going to ignore the law because you are suddenly smitten with some human?" Caius snapped.

"Oh, Caius, enough. It seems Aro has already made up his mind and frankly I am rather fond of Isabella as is Annabelle. It seems Annabelle sees her as a very close friend and if you kill her Aro will have to seek revenge for hurting his love's dearest companions ." Marcus countered, his voice sounding truly like a brother teasing the others.


	8. Chapter:Gift

It seemed as if two against one called the ruling because the argument seemed to stop there.

However, with what Marcus had seen, things had become more difficult and so in some turn of events we were spending the night.

I sat in the lavish bedroom picking nervously at my fingernails as Bella sat next to me, a hand on my back, and Edward watching from across the room.

It was huge, practically a royal suit with a California King sized bed, pillars at all four corners holding up a canopy. The colors were different than I had expected; they were cool colors with small red pieces that popped from the various black greys and whites.

"What's Carlisle talking about with them?" I asked finally, speaking up for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"More than likely the issue of you being bonded with Aro." Edward said factually.

"It's probably confusing for them just like it is for you. Carlisle is good friends with them and cares about you. It's good he's talking with them." Bella said comfortingly.

"Okay." I nodded and looked at Edward "Are they too far away for you to know what's going on in there?" He nodded.

"But I can make some guesses." He said coldly getting a sharp look from Bella.

"Edward isn't a fan of them." Bella explained "And I'll admit neither am I, but if you're bonded to Aro, he won't let anything bad happen to you."

That's when a new voice came out of nowhere making me jump. I must have been the only one surprised though because Bella and Edward were already looking in the direction of the speaker.

She was small, both in height and stature. Her brown hair was straight and reached her collar bones and her eyes were red just like the others.

"In fact, he's insisting you be treated like a goddess and Carlisle is trying to reign him in." She said sweetly as if she were describing a romance novel "My name is Clara. Master Aro has sent me to see what I can get you to eat."

I paused. I hadn't really thought of food and frankly, I wasn't really hungry. My stomach was doing flips and my brain was too busy.

"Um..." was all I managed to say before she let out a small sigh.

"I told Master Aro you'd be far too occupied to eat but he wasn't having it. I'm afraid he forgets what it's like to be human. I'll get you something simple; maybe some soup." She suggested and I nodded. I couldn't imagine even stomaching that but at least it wasn't something heavy.

She had been back far quicker than I expected, holding a a tray of water and chicken and rice soup, setting it down with a nod, and leaving again. The smell made me realize how hungry I actually was and I was grateful for it as I ate.

"What do you think is going to happen?" I asked, setting down the empty bowl and picking up the glass of water.

"Well Aro immediately started imagining life with you here." Edward mused "But of course, Carlisle is going to try to slow him down. Like Clara said, he forgets what it's like to be human so he isn't going to get how much this all is for you to take in."

I nodded. I was very much overwhelmed. Just yesterday I had learned of a reality in which vampires existed and now I was in Italy being told one was my soulmate.

"But if Marcus sees it, then it means you really are soulmates so you will want him too. Being human doesn't make you Immune to it. I was drawn to Edward the minute I saw him. Kinda how you were when Aro showed up in the library." She smirked knowingly at me and I blushed again.

That's when the door opened, Carlisle stepping into the room.

It was odd to me how quickly Carlisle had become a father figure. My own father was more of a friend, being absent most of the time after my parents divorce and only bonding with me over simple matters. Yet Carlisle had treated me as if he had raised me since the moment he saw me on the pavement of the parking lot. Part of me was sad to think when the crisis was over he'd go back to being a stranger.

"Hello, Annabelle. How are you feeling?" He asked but then chuckled after looking at me "About as well as I expected. We've come to a conclusion that hopefully makes you comfortable." He announced and we all looked at him. "No action will be taken in regards to what happened at school; Caius isn't too pleased about that one." He chuckled "Marcus is very certain about what he's seen, and Annabelle if that is the case, I think you should spend time with Aro." He said seriously, his kind golden eyes locking with mine "But your lives are very different and I don't believe you should be arranged so that your fate is set. Plus you have your life to live as you'd like it and despite what Aro thinks, you should live your human life as long as you'd like and however you'd like. So we will go back to Connersville tomorrow and Aro will visit periodically, hoping you'd be willing to go on a few dates with him. And on long breaks if you'd like, Annabelle, I will escort you here."

I looked at Bella who smiled. She seemed genuinely supportive which was one of my favorite parts about her. Edward on the other hand didn't look pleased in the slightest.

"In addition, Aro would like to see you this evening at some point. I made sure it was nothing formal. He just wants to go for a walk."

I furrowed my brow and he laughed.

"Trust me, what he had planned was far too much. He is very much the romantic and after your interaction in my office, he is absolutely taken with you."

"Your office?" I asked trying to remember any positive interaction. "All he did was take my hand for a while...and he somehow knew I had guessed about you guys. Does he have a gift too?"

I asked and Carlisle looked slightly guilty.

"Yes he does; and I'm sorry for not having told you earlier but I didn't want you to be afraid. Aro is very powerful for many reasons and one of them is he has a very extraordinary gift. With one touch, Aro can see and hear every experience, idea, and thought you've ever had." I froze. "So when he took your hand in my office, Aro learned everything about you there is to know. He felt a pull to you then. That is why he wanted his brothers around rather than deal with everything there. He panicked; rather uncharacteristic for him really. What Marcus saw only confirmed what he already knew."

Something in me broke. Frustration, fear, concern, confusion, and just about everything else bubbled in my chest. This wasn't fair. Not that I had ever been one for thinking the world was fair, but this was ridiculous.

"You're kidding." I said flatly. "So this guy knows everything about me? Absolutely everything?"

That bothered me.

"And what? I know a total of four things about him? One of them being that he isn't even human?" I scoffed to myself "This is all insane. You know, yesterday was the first day I even heard about any of this and now I'm Italy, with my friends who are apparently undead blood drinkers and their dad who isn't even their dad and being told that some king vampire is in love with me and I'll love him one day too?"

Tears we're sitting in the bottom of my eyes out of frustration and I stared at Carlisle for an answer. But instead, the large black door opened and none other than Aro entered.

His presence was captivating and I was suddenly very self aware...especially of what I had just said. He was no longer in robes but instead a black suit with a white shirt and red tie. He had more wardrobe changes than a musician during a concert.

"I'm sure that is a great deal to take in, Annabelle. And I am sorry you are presented with so much difficult information so quickly." He really did look sorry. He looked like I had just told him a terribly sad story and he couldn't help but be upset by it.

"It's fine." I said, trying to restore my cool, wiping my eyes quickly with my sleeve.

"And while you are indeed correct that I have seen your every thought, I am still very captivated by you. I am sure our dear friend, Carlisle told you of the...plans...he talked me into for the evening. I was coming up to arrange a time. Though if you are overwhelmed, I can leave you in peace. No matter how much I'd love to talk with you, your comfort matters more."

I didn't know what I hated more, being thrown into everything or talked to so gently.

"I'm fine. Maybe an hour?" I asked making his face shift completely from somber to elated.

"Most certainly! I will retrieve you in an hour or I suppose Carlisle can escort you down, as he has some business to discuss with my brothers during our visit. How exciting." He breathed the last part making Carlisle laugh quietly.

"I will bring her down in an hour. I promise she'll get there safely." Aro was reluctant but moved his feet.

"Until then, darling Annabelle." He said with a gentlemanly bow and left.


	9. Chapter9:Nerves

I had managed in a power nap, not necessarily on purpose. Once Aro had left, I had leaned back on the bed to take a few breaths. It only took about three minutes of Bella calmly petting my hair for me to fall asleep.

It was only about twenty minutes, but it was needed. I could hardly tell what time it was and my suspicions that the idea that vampires didn't sleep was confirmed. I woke up to Bella who was sitting at the foot of my bed, her arms wrapped around Edward's waist. He looked like he was stiff, on guard and put off by where he was. Carlisle was sitting in a chair, a large book in a language I didn't know sitting in his lap.

The minute I looked at him, he looked up with a small smile.

"I was just about to wake you up. Clara brought you some more water and towels in case you wanted to shower." He said, using his eyes to point to the glass of water and luxurious folded towels that sat on a beautiful table across the room.

"Oh." I said before shaking my head "I'm good."

Something about showering in such a strange place was too much for me. It was comical really. After everything that was happening, a shower is where I drew the line. But at this point, I decided I got to make at least one choice about how this was going to work for me. Even if it was a pointless stance.

I stood up, half bouncing myself off the oversized bed and went to the table, picking up the glass of water and opening the duffel bag Esme had packed for me someone had set on the black chair.

When I looked inside the bag, I took a breath and silently thanked Esme from afar. Not only had she packed me pajamas, but also several outfits of varying formality. To make the whole package even more thoughtful, she had included a toothbrush, toothpaste, and makeup.

I wasn't sure where she got them, as I'm sure she didn't need them nor did Bella or anyone else in the Cullen family. But the fact that she had thought to include it had me speechless.

I sifted through the various pieces of clothing before settling on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a black v-neck shirt. It was made out of a more elegant material, almost like silk, but wasn't too much. I wasn't sure what Aro was expecting but hopefully it wasn't some formal dress.

I made my way to the bathroom that was attached to the bedroom and happily brushed my teeth, looking through the makeup bag Esme got together for me. I wasn't sure exactly how nice I wanted to look but I knew I needed to look better than I did now.

I had heavy bags under my eyes and any mascara I had on from earlier was crumbling off of my face. I pulled my hair into a bun, some pieces falling down around my face and redid my makeup. I looked rather nice, especially for the kind of day I had.

I walked out of the bathroom to see Carlisle who was standing by the door, a small smile on his face. I smiled back and grabbed the black flats Esme had packed for me. I really needed to thank her when I got back.

"You look great." Bella commented with a small smile.

"Thank you." I managed out. I was suddenly much more nervous than I was. It was becoming real that once I got downstairs I was going to be left alone with Aro. And the two of us were going to go on a romantic walk.

"Ready?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded, though my stomach was doing backflips and I was lightheaded. With that confirmation, Carlisle opened the door and put out a hand gesturing me forward. My legs felt heavy as I moved forward and left the bedroom into the grand corridor.

"If you do not want to do this, you don't have to." Carlisle said as we walked, worry in his voice. I could see his eyes scanning my face for signs of distress.

Something about that offer made my stomach drop. The idea of not seeing him made me...unsettled. This whole time I had been nervous to see him and now I was upset at the idea not to. Like being promised a cozy hot chocolate and then it being yanked away.

Just looking at my face made Carlisle chuckle and kept me moving. The corridor was spacious and it was odd that there was nobody walking through them. I had no idea how many people stayed here but I assumed it would be a high number considering the size.

It wasn't until we arrived downstairs that my attention was pulled away from the numerous ornate paintings that lined the stone walls. Carlisle had stopped walking and lightly put his hand on my back for me to do the same. I did so, with a bit of a jolt just in time for the three royal men to step out of a large room with a heavy looking door.

The first out the door was Caius, his face still stone like but his attitude less toxic than earlier, following was Marcus who...looked lifeless. It was hard to believe he had just been laughing uncontrollably just a few hours ago. Finally my breath caught as I saw Aro, standing right outside the door, his eyes looking at me with a strange intensity.

All my nerves calmed instantly, my eyes meeting his and I couldn't stop the smile that spread on my face.

"Hello, darling Annabelle." He greeted formally. He was still wearing his black suit and he held out his hand.

I instantly tensed up knowing if I took it, he would see everything all over again. I felt an icy hand take mine but it was Carlisle's he gently guided mine to Aro's and I took a breath as mine lay on his.

He instantly beamed as if he had seen the sunlight for the first time in years and a small laugh escaped him.

"Please excuse me, I am absolutely taken aback by you. Every part." He said kindly and shockingly slightly embarrassed.

My cheeks were hot and I looked to Carlisle who gave me small nod, as if he were as happy as I was in this moment.

"We will return later this evening. Though I must warn you, Carlisle, I do plan on keeping her as long as she will let me." Aro said, applying a bit of pressure on my hand before releasing it.

"This way." He said, gesturing me forward down the corridor.

We were silent as we walked to the grand set of doors that led to the outside. That was until I gasped at the beautiful scene before me.


	10. Chapter10:Garden

In front of me was a small table, small but absolutely gorgeous. Black and sculpted with more details than I could possibly register, it held a vase holding a singular rose and two flutes of champagne.

My breath was gone as behind it was the entrance of what appeared to be a labyrinth made entirely of shrubbery, vines, and colorful flowers. A stone pathway was lit by blue tinted lights from the ground and somewhere, I wasn't quite sure, there was classical music playing faintly in the background.

Aro touched my hand and moved me forward gently to the table, lifting up a glue of champagne and giving it to me. As I took it, he handed me the rose. It was full and beautiful as if he had spent hours finding the perfect one just for me.

He took his flute, making me wonder about consumption of...non blood products.

"My Annabelle, how many questions I have for you." Aro said, practically sounding like he had been given the grandest gift ever.

I wasn't sure what question he could possibly have for me. He had seen everything about me...numerous times. I panicked internally thinking about the embarrassing moments of my life he saw in full detail. Every time I had done...well anything. Every time I had sneezed in my hands or tripped and hoped nobody had seen. He did.

But yet he looked at me like a child who had asked the secret of life. And yet his presence had called a certain amount of attention and respect. He walked in such a manner that his posture was effortlessly perfect. He didn't need to look ahead and instead kept his gaze glued onto me, yet moving forward effortlessly.

"Like what?" I asked surprisingly effortlessly. How I felt so nervous and yet so natural with him I would never understand.

"Your mind is so..tangled." He said factually as if he had been given a puzzle. "You are so kind, get shut off. And you are rather funny and crude yet well mannered all at once. I want to hear your mind from your voice." He said taking a sip of his drink. "Tell me about oxen."

I nearly choked on the sip of champagne I had taken. I knew he had seen every thought I had but it was so unsettling to hear out loud.

"They are your favorite animal. But I can't fully follow as to why." He explained. "You did not grow up on a farm nor did you ever really interact with one, yet you hold them in high regard."

I laughed. Not a chuckle, not a giggle, but a full laugh. What a question to ask. A vampire in charge of his kind and he was stuck on my reasoning for my favorite animal.

He did not seem as amused and switched the topic quickly making me smirk. Maybe he wasn't so perfectly confident after all.

"I am sure you are curious about me." He shifted the topic, smoothly.

"Yes." I mused sipping my drink and spinning my rose in my other hand. "How old are you?" I asked casually. It was so shallow compared to his question, but he had a large head start.

"Approximately three thousand years old." He answered factually "I have lived through much of recorded history."

I nodded at this information letting it sink in.

"And what is your favorite animal?"

He blinked a few times, stopping mid stride. I had clearly caught him off guard.

"The alpine ibex." He answered finally, his confidence regained, taking a step forward. "They are animals who are illusive, passionate, underestimated, and rather fierce."

I looked to my right where beautiful pink flowers tangled together almost as if they were dancing.

"Do you garden?" I asked. It seemed so simple, but what else was I supposed to ask?

"No." He answered simply "This is the work of one of my guard members." He informed "I do love the gardens though. I had planned a far more extraordinary outing but Carlisle insisted I not overwhelm you. I must say he cares a great deal for you. Not as much as I do. But still."

I laughed at that add on. As intimidating as he was, little things like that made him more relatable. There was something about him that was just...adorable. The way he got excited to show me a flower he knew the name of or the silly jokes he made about him being old or me being "fragile" compared to him.

He had told me so much. About how vampires in fact did not sleep and how he could run fast and had more strength than any man could know what to do with.

"So you're like Superman." I laughed which brought a whole new level to him I had not thought of.

"Is that a person?" He asked, taking my now empty glass.

And so began our fifteen minute conversation on Superman and the popular culture surrounding superhumans. He was oddly baffled by the concept that humans created characters who were similar to himself and were see as idols rather than monsters.

We walked side by side for what seemed like hours and seconds all at once? Our conversation only breaking when a familiar voice could be heard.

"Caius." Aro informed. "Quick, before we are horridly interrupted, tell me about oxen."

I smiled, looking up at him. His red eyes were no longer frightening, but warm and his expression no longer harsh but curious.

"I don't know." I said, tucking my hair behind my ear. "There is something about them. They are so big and strong and capable. They have giant horns and are heavy and oddly majestic. But at the same time in their eyes you can see something innocent and caring and they are just as clumsy as they are capable."

I realized I was rambling and immediately stopped talking. My thoughts were stopped. Completely ended by the warm hold his eyes had on me. His face was beautiful and caring and every inch of it showed nothing but interest in what I had to say.

It seemed like full minutes that I stared at his face, studying it.

That was when he put my champagne flute in the same hand he held his and took my other, kissing it softly.

"My darling Annabelle, how I cannot wait to walk you through this garden every night for all eternity."

Something about those words made me feel warm and grounded. Suddenly, I couldn't wait either.


	11. Chapter11:Interruption

We walked a few more steps forward before we were once again at an opening, Caius standing there looking rather businesslike.

"I apologize for the interruption, brother. I am sure you know I would not do so if it were not urgent." He looked to me before taking a step forward, holding out his hand, palm up.

Aro moved forward, touching his hand to the other man's before calmly taking a step back, once more standing next to me.

"So it seems." He said coldly, his voice sounding much like it had when he heard my discovery in Carlisle's office.

Looking at him, I could barely believe this was the man who was so care free with me just moments earlier. His eyes became darker and his face, hard as stone. Just at that moment, Carlisle came out, worry etched on every feature. Only two milliseconds behind was Edward, his eyes panicked.

"They smell her." Edward said seriously, looking to Aro who now looked deadly.

"Keeping her away isn't an option anymore. They are going to feel like something is being hidden from them." Carlisle said calmly.

"Let them. It's none of their business." Caius spat back.

"Caius, that isn't exactly the best way to go about this especially considering the circumstances. Being upfront about her being here is the best way to keep things civil."

It was becoming clear to me what Carlisle's position here was years ago. Not just another body, but advising the most powerful vampires around. And rather strategically.

Aro looked as if he was doing a complicated math problem in his head, his eyes locking with Carlisle's who offered out his hand.

"You know I am right, Aro. We will have guards on her always. But hiding her will only start things off poorly and the conflict will escalate."

Aro looked at his hand, but did not take it. Rather he gave him a nod and turned to his brother.

"Caius, while I agree these barbarians are hardly entitled to our information, Carlisle is correct." Aro reasoned. "They have smelled her and she is clearly the only human there. They will be suspicious and paranoid as they are, they'll make some wild assumptions leading to further unwanted interactions. Regardless, I would feel better with her near me. Her safety is only assured in my hands."

That last sentence sounded deadly and I looked to Aro, silently begging him to explain what was going on.

"Caius, go on up to the hall, Carlisle and I will walk up shortly with Annabelle." Aro directed. "Edward, I would like to ask you to stand with us. Your gift will be useful with these snakes in the grass."

"Of course." Edward said looking at Aro sternly "Annabelle is here because of us. Anything that will add to her protection."

"Very well. I thank you." Aro nodded politely and with that Edward and Caius turned and left heading back to the entrance into the building.

"What's going on?" I managed to ask. I wasn't really sure who I was asking. Anyone. I was becoming uncomfortably used to being in the dark and that needed to stop.

We started walking and Aro and Carlisle started weaving the story of Stefan and Vladimir; the ancient vampires from Romania. With all the twists and turns, it sounded like an action movie. Two rival clans fighting for power until they united to become an even larger force.

"They are brutes." Aro scoffed "Flaunting about the likes of our kind, demanding humans to appease their wrath, selling off immortality for favors." With every word, he sounded more and more disgusted.

"For the good of our kind, Aro, Marcus, and Caius began a war to fight for dominance of our world." Carlisle explained. "They felt it was the only way to set the example of secrecy and a new order of rules. A whole separate existence rather than the interactions with humans that could lead to abuse on both ends."

I nodded in understanding.

"And now those two cockalorums are here to insist that we have intruded in their territory and come barging into my castle to address the issue." Aro added "they say that as if they have any right to territorial claims at this point."

Finally we reached the set of French doors I had entered what seemed like an eternity ago. Part of me wanted to ask the time, but I decided it was pointless and rather unimportant right now. No matter what time it was, this is what we were doing.

"Carlisle, do not leave her side." Aro instructed before turning to me. "My darling, please do as I ask and stay silent. Stay one step behind me at all times unless I give you a signal to do otherwise. These scoundrels cannot be trusted and will do anything in their self believed power to make my existence misery."

I nodded confidently, trying to not show any worry on my face. I couldn't think of anyone who could really pose a threat to Aro. He was so regal and strong and frankly...invincible in my mind. The idea of someone who he had running ins with made me nervous, not that I could afford to show it.

With that he bent down slightly and graced my cheek with a light but meaningful kiss. His lips were cold... just like they had felt on my hand and yet my cheek felt like it was on fire. His lips were firm but somehow were most gentle thing I had felt. He stood straight up before pushing both doors open with what appeared to be no effort at all.

He walked tall and confident, as did Carlisle. I did my best to copy their attitudes, making sure I stood straight and my chin up. I could see them, two pale figures standing in the center of the room, but it wasn't until we got to the front of the room that I really got a good look at them.

Aro had taken my hand and guided me up the three stairs that led to the platform where his throne and brothers were, Carlisle staying by my side.

These Vampires were... striking. I wondered if I would ever get over the overwhelming beauty of their kind. They were two men, both pale and strong. Other than that, they were rather starkly contrasted. One had sharp features, his hair so blond it was nearly white and his face angular. The other had pitch black hair and a strong face that looked like your hand would shatter if you punched it.

"Stefan. Vladimir." Aro greeted curtly, nodding to each in turn. "To what do we owe the pleasure of having you in our home this evening?"

His voice echoed and I realized how deadly silent it was. There were more people in the lavish room than their had been earlier, every pair of eyes stuck on the two visitors, Jane and her brother standing just at the bottom of the platform stairs.

"I believe you know exactly what brings us here." The blonde one sneered, a thick accent in his voice "You sent your dog after us and entered our territory."

"Territory?" Aro asked, amused. "The last I had noticed, the two of you were nomads. You don't stay in one area particularly long."

The darker of the pair stepped forward angrily "Do not act as if you are innocent. We know the smell of your filth."

"The only filth in the room is you, Romanian." Caius now entered the conversation. "We have free range to go wherever we are conducting business or perhaps you forgot the last time we had to remind you."

With that, the blond haired man let out a deep throated growl.

"Please remember your head, Vladimir." Marcus finally spoke up. His voice was passive, almost bored.

"How can you defend them?" Vladimir hissed "You know as well as I how it feels to lose a mate. Look at you. Younger than both these so called 'brothers' of yours when you turned and now you look as if you lived a thousand years longer."

"Vladimir, I would like it if you kept Marcus' appearance out of this." Aro said, pleasantly...but with warning. "And I believe this is about land not previously fallen coven members."

"You know Romania belongs to our coven." The brunette , who must have been Stefan , redirected.

"Not really seeing as you don't own anything." Caius all but laughed.

With that Stefan lost his cool, snarling like an animal and stepping forward sharply. That is all the farther he got before he hit the ground, screaming in pain.

The sudden movements made me jump, moving instinctively back a step, my back hitting Carlisle's supportive hand. I looked to him and he gave me a reassuring nod.

My attention was called back to the Romanians as Stefan had stopped screaming and had managed back to his feet.

"Stop having that little girl protect you." he managed out.

"I'd rather not. She's extraordinarily good at it." Aro countered making even me smirk with amusement.

"And what about the human behind you, Aro? Is she another one you'll use to protect you? Or maybe we interrupted you on an extra feeding?" Vladimir questioned.

I didn't like the mention of my presence, but I disliked the reminder of what vampires ate even more. All of this was happening too fast...too in depth...and was too strange. I had accepted the existence of vampires. I understood the complexity of hierarchies and competing covens. I even had begun to embrace ever so slightly the idea of proven soulmates. Not to mention mind reading, shields, and a thousand other superpowers they apparently have.

But somehow in all of that...I failed to remember that vampires drank blood.

Human blood.

And I was very much human.

Seven million questions whirled around in my head and I had no chance at asking any of them.

"I do not believe it is any of your business." Caius said sternly, taking a step forward.

"She's the only one here, its simply curious." Vladimir reasoned, venom in his voice "Not only that but you've managed to have Carlisle return to you. Whatever did you threaten him with?"

"He is here as a guest, as is our darling friend here." Aro explained, shifting his weight so I was even more hidden behind him.

"I believe that's against one of your many laws." Stefan pointed out.

"I believe you're not in such a position to insinuate such things." Aro said, harsher even than Caius had been all night. "If our staying out of Romania will appease you, I am willing to make such an agreement, if only to get you to leave."

The two men looked at one another as if communicating through thoughts. For all I knew they were.

"All of Romania." Vladimir emphasized "And if your tracking dog comes even a step into it, we will take action."


	12. Chapter12:Tired

"They aren't letting this go." Edward said finally after the two men were escorted out by the young but terrifying twins. "They are furious and Vladimir is suspicious of Annabelle".

"Me?" I asked in shock.

"It was clear to them that you were being guarded. Vladimir has a few theories and none of them he finds favorable. He thinks you have some sort of gift Aro wants to collect or that you are dangerous. He's even considered that you are exactly what you are to Aro."

I blinked a few times while I was thinking. What now?

"We go back home soon. They won't need to worry about me." I said, optimistically, but Carlisle's face looked serious.

"I'm afraid that doesn't matter. Now that they have associated you with the Volturri, you've become a rather attractive target." Aro explained, his statement made towards me but his gaze blank and distant.

"You don't think they'd risk a move like that do you?" Carlisle asked, looking to his adopted son.

"Vladimir has been waiting for this kind of window. He has good instincts and he knows something about Annabelle matters to Aro. She's also human so he thinks she'll be easier to get to. His mind is made up." Edward countered.

"Then we shall not give them the opportunity." Aro said sharply.

"What is it you suggest we do, Aro?" Marcus asked.

"Forget this madness. The clear solution is to prepare the guard and deal with them for good." Caius said sternly "If we had hunted them down during the past century, there would be none of this to deal with."

"And we would appear to be everything they accused of us." Aro countered.

"Unprompted killing of them would in fact confirm the idea that you are power hungry and vengeful." Carlisle agreed.

"Well we are certainly prompted now, aren't we?" Caius raised an eyebrow.

"Not yet. It's only because of Edward that we know what they intend. There hasn't been any actual attempt at Annabelle's life." Carlisle reasoned. "Would they be so foolish to follow us back to Connersville?"

That made Aro laugh. A frightening, dark laugh.

"Foolishness is their natural state, dear friend."

Marcus looked at me for a moment with concern in his eyes. "His mind must be made up. There is a line of intent flowing from Vladimir to Annabelle."

I froze a bit. A vampire was after me. What a frightening realization. With all that Aro explained to me about speed and strength and everything else...I was terrified.

"Which means they'll be hunting." Carlisle sighed "We cannot stay here. They're too familiar with this place and they aren't going to make themselves known. We are likely to fall into their trap accidentally."

The three men seemed to agree with Carlisle, but none seemed pleased about it. Not in the slightest.

"Our flight is in a few hours." Edward informed. "Connersville at the very least gives us some normalcy."

"I agree." Carlisle nodded.

"Wait a minute." I spoke up "So if they will follow us, what then? Are they actually going to try to hunt me down or something?"

Aro moved, stepping in front of me and taking both of my hands, his eyes meeting mine. I could see in his eyes every ounce of worry I had and that he was now seeing.

"I will not give them the chance." He said softly before looking up "Marcus, you must stay here and manage the coven on your own. I am going to America with Carlisle. Caius, go East. Do not enter Romania but make it known that you are aware of their threat."

I looked at Caius who wore a smirk. He seemed to like action and rarely got to carry through with what he wanted.

"Very well, brother." Marcus agreed.

"Carlisle, I would like very much if you would allow me to stay with you and your lovely family. I find I will be useless anywhere that is not by Annabelle's side. My worry will most certainly distract me." Aro looked to him and received a nod of confirmation.

And just like that we were on the move, making preparation, gathering belongings, and Aro giving orders to various vampires in black.

Something about him coming with us instantly settled me. I felt calmer, safer, and more in control. Like danger couldn't possibly reach me. Not as long as I was with him. It was in a way, alarming how quickly I had accepted him into my life. But I couldn't stop myself. He fit so naturally. My eyes always found him in a room, my ears always heard his voice, and my gut always redirected me to stand by his side.

I turned around and suddenly, standing there, was Jane. She looked striking, her blonde hair poking out of the black hood she had pulled up.

"I retrieved your bag." She said informatively, holding it out for me to take.

"Thank you." I managed out, not being able to look away.

"Annabelle, Jane is coming with us." Bella informed, coming up to me and putting a kind hand on my shoulder "She guards Aro and now I'm guessing you."

Something about someone clearly so young "guarding" me felt wrong. But her red eyes glowed with danger and confidence.

"The coast is clear, let's go." Edward appeared out of nowhere, grabbing Bella's hand and leading her to the doors.

I followed, Aro and Carlisle appearing on either side of me and Jane behind.

"This isn't necessary." I muttered.

"Until this threat is away from you, it is." Aro said sternly, taking my hand in his and giving it a small squeeze.

The black car that had brought us to the castle now carried us to the airport. Bella and Edward sat together, holding hands and looking forward. Carlisle sat next to me, going between looking out the window and giving me small smiles. Aro was doing the same, his hand still holding mine. And Jane was looking dutifully through the window beside her.

"When we get there, Annabelle, you are to go with Aro and Jane. Straight in, through security, and to the gate. You have priority seating so you'll get on the plane first." Carlisle explained. His voice calm despite the clear danger. "Bella, Edward, and I will follow. We will meet back up with you. Aro made sure to arrange things so that we will all be together."

I nodded, grasping Aro's hand tighter as if doing so would fix everything.

"Do not worry, my love." Aro whispered, though I was sure everyone could hear him "Nothing will harm you."

Just as I managed to take a breath, the car stopped and I was instantly swept out, practically carried into the building by Aro, Jane dutifully next to us.

Security was speedy seeing as we only had two bags, both carry ons and somehow, I was guess Aro and Jane's charm, we weren't pulled aside for any additional screening.

We made it to the gate just in time for the first wave of boarding, the timing perfect. That's when I saw it.

A flash of black and almost white at the end of the vast airport. Just visible for half a moment. So quick I was certain I hadn't seen it at all. But something about it made my heart stop.

"Annabelle." Aro's voice broke through my muffled ears. "It is time." He said, guiding me forward with his hand on my back.

Aro was sitting next to me rather than behind me this time, an aisle seat. I sat in the middle row and to my left I could only assume was for Carlisle. Jane sat on the other side of the aisle, the two seats next to her, empty.

I took a breath, managing to smell whatever cologne Aro had on. It was perfect, something sophisticated and just the right amount of earth and spice together. It comforted me as did his hand which he now rested on my knee.

"I do hope this is acceptable?" He asked to which I smiled and nodded.

It wasn't until Carlisle, Edward, and Bella took their seats that I was able to fully calm down from what I saw. I was certain it was nothing but my tired brain seeing things.


	13. Chapter13:Hunted

"How long is this likely to go on?" I asked , looking away from the window and over my shoulder at Carlisle who was reading on the sofa in their brightly lit living room.

"I'm certain until Caius hunts down one or both of them. Or, less likely for him, comes to a strict agreement." He answered kindly. "I know these past three days have felt like years to you, but to vampires as old as Vladimir and Stefan, it hasn't even felt like a minute."

I huffed slightly, returning my gaze to the trees outside of the window. The Cullen's had a good chunk of land which I learned was because of their diet. Esme had sat down with me and explained her family's choice to drink animal blood.

It was pretty amazing and frankly, I wasn't shocked. If any vampires in the world were to make a choice like that and try to spread it, it would be Carlisle and Esme.

Aro and Jane, however were a different story. After returning from the airport, they left the Cullen house for a small trip far out of town which I learned was to find food. Humans in particular.

"They don't approve of our dietary choices." Carlisle had explained "It most certainly isn't as satisfying and Aro sees it as unnatural. He is rather disapproving of my choice."

I tried to push the idea of Aro drinking someone's blood to the back of my mind, but it never stayed there for long. Though, I could also understand a bit. He was old fashioned and considering he'd been alive for an extraordinarily long time, I could see why. It was part of that whole connection with history thing. I didn't exactly approve of it, but when it came down to beliefs, especially during different time periods, I could see where he stood.

Carlisle made them go a good distance away since this is where he lived and Aro agreed. He left the moment we got settled and was apparently going to return at some point today. And although I was slightly disturbed by the purpose of his outing, I couldn't wait for him to come back.

I stepped out onto the front deck and breathed in the fresh air. My mom didn't know I was back yet. With everything going on, I didn't want her involved and so Carlisle, Bella, and Edward had been drafting texts from me on my behalf to make her feel updated. I hated lying to her, but it was for the best.

The temperature was the usual, slightly damp and a little cold, but it was fitting. I took my hair out of the messy bun I had piled on my head and tossed my hair tie on the simple but beautiful table that sat between two chairs on the deck.

I pulled my fingers through my wild hair and looked out onto the main road. It was just visible over the tree line. It was amazing how time away from home could make someone realize how beautiful home was. I listened to the wind and the animals , lost in the woods before me.

That's when the car came into view. A perfectly shiny black car that Carlisle had lent Aro for his trip. My heart skipped to think he was back.

Jane got out of the passenger 's seat first, her black robe from Italy gone and instead wearing jeans tucked into hiking boots and a simple forest green sweater. Her hair pulled back still and her face as gorgeous as ever.

Aro also was far more casual, his long hair blowing in the wind, a black leather jacket over a simple grey T-shirt paired with jeans and black boots.

My eyes were glued to him as I waved from the edge of the deck, my own mind damning me for not putting on shoes before I stepped outside.

With flashing speed, he appeared before me, a smile on his face like he'd been shown the secret to life.

"My dear, Annabelle, how I've missed you." He lightly grabbed my hand and lead it to his lips, brushing a soft kiss onto the back of it. "I am glad to see you are feeling refreshed. I was worried at how tired you were the last time I was with you. We kept you awake far too long."

"I'll say." I agreed, smirking at him which only made his smile widen.

"Deliriously tired or not, you are stunning." He said with a wink.

"You're alright." Jane said flatly, walking past.

My eyes narrowed until I noticed a small twitch on her lips. Flat humor must have been her preferred kind and I appreciated it.

"You too...sorta." I answered, making her turn around, smirk, and go inside.

"How you continue to capture me." Aro breathed, stepping past me, sweeping up my hand and guiding me inside.

"How was your trip?" Carlisle asked, looking up from his book, his eyes directed to our hands and smiling kindly at me.

"Very satisfying, thank you." He answered. "And not. Caius contacted me and he said Demetri has found evidence of the Romanians all over Eastern Europe in sporadic patterns."

I looked at him confused "Doing what?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, my dear, we do not know." He sighed "Though I am certain they will find them. Caius is fearsome and I would not want to be on his radar." He chuckled, Carlisle joining in.

"They should hope he finds them soon. The longer Caius is on the hunt, the worse things will be for them." Carlisle pointed out, standing from his seat.

"Annabelle!" Bella called, gracefully jogging down the stairs, "Esme and I managed to get into your house while your roommates were out for your clothes and stuff. Come make sure we got everything you need for a bit."

"You guys are freaking amazing." I said excitedly, grabbing my water from

the kitchen counter and stepping outside for my hair tie to put my hair back up.

It wasn't on the table nor was it on the ground underneath it. I pushed my hair back slightly frustrated hoping Bella had grabbed some from my room. The way I went through them, I would be surprised if there were any left for her to grab.

I went back inside, running up the stairs and stepping into the guest room I was given to stay in.

Esme stood in front of the open closet, my clothes hanging neatly on the the hangers and my shoes sorted on a shelf. On the bookshelf were my school books, history books, sketch books, and even some notebooks. The vanity had my makeup, all sorted and laid out in front of the mirror.

"Oh my gosh!" I said excitedly and stepped further into the room. The familiarity of my belongings brought an unexpected amount of comfort to me. I looked to Esme who was smiling ear to ear and I couldn't help but move forward and hug her.

"Thank you so much." I said happily.

"Of course." She said kindly "I couldn't imagine you having stay here without anything of your own."

I was overwhelmed by the kindness and I turned to Bella who was also smiling.

"I know this has been a lot." She said kindly.

"Thank you so much, Bella." I said, walking over to her and hugging her as well.

"It's the least I can do." She said quietly. "I'm so sorry about this."

"It really isn't your fault." I tried to assure her. "I wish I could do something so you all wouldn't have to take care of me."

"Trust me, even if you could, Aro wouldn't take even a half step back. " Bella laughed.

I laughed with her for a moment, my stomach doing a back flip. It was crazy how happy just knowing he cared about made me. I stepped over to the vanity thanking god someone had grabbed hairties, grabbing one and pulling my hair back into a rushed bun.

The three of us went downstairs where Jane, Aro, Edward and Carlisle stood seeming to have a casual conversation. The four of them looking over a map that had lines and dots on it.

Something about it hit me in my gut. While I was flitting about the Cullen household, hugging people and losing my senses in Aro's gaze...

I was being hunted.


	14. Chapter14:Left

"I swear to you, if you fall, after I catch you, I will end your very life myself." Aro threatened, standing at the base of the tree I was climbing.

He had told me nearly a dozen times I was far too adventurous for such a "frail creature." But that hardly stopped me, especially while fluctuating between being frustrated by being locked up and being worried about two Romanian vampires hunting me.

"Will you really though?" I teased, looking down at him with a smirk.

He looked at me, his brow furrowed, clearly irritated that I called his bluff. "You say that with much more confidence than you should." He warned, but a smile on his lips all the same.

We had been back in Connersville for nearly a week and during this time, Aro and I had become so close I could hardly imagine feeling natural without him. We spent our days talking; learning about one another quickly and with enthusiasm. I had never opened up to someone so quickly.

"Hey!" I called down. "I think I see Carlisle!" I had learned the familiar flash of color that went along with vampire's speed.

The Cullens had gone off hunting in the woods while Jane and Aro stayed with me. Unlike the visitors, the Cullen family was able to hunt on their land. Not only because of the low risk, but as Aro explained to me, this area was considered territory belonging to Carlisle's coven and so they controlled hunting and other activities.

"More than likely you do." He laughed. "I will never understand his ability to feed on beasts alone. I tried it once and I never felt so...wrong. Not to mention disgusted."

I rolled my eyes at him and started to come down from the tree. Dropping in front of Aro who placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I really had moved forward with him emotionally much faster than I had expected. Carlisle however explained that it was rather normal given our bond.

Aro smiled at me, his eyes a calm red and his face beautiful and practically radiating light. We stood there until a ringing came from his pocket. Taking out the cell phone I had been shocked he had, he saw the name of Caius and darted inside.

"Do you think they found anything?" I asked Jane who was sitting on the deck.

"Doubtful." Jane sighed "I'm not sure why they are making Master Caius run all over the place. They know we can track them. Not only that, but the only real safe zone they have for now is Romania...until of course we can prove they're after you."

I nodded in understanding. I liked Jane. She was a straight shooter and funny when she felt like it. She took her job very seriously and was more observant than most people I had met combined. She and Bella weren't exactly the best of friends, but as long as they kept conversation simple, they were fine.

That's when I noticed Jane move slightly. "Go inside." She instructed.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking around as if I would be able to see whatever it was.

"I smell something." And with that, she was gone, nothing but the small flash of color I saw when they took off.

I took a breath, trying to calm myself down. This wasn't the first time they thought someone could be near. Usually it was a mistake or wind had carried a scent from someone passing through. That didn't stop my heart from pounding though.

I took no more than two steps forward before I saw a flash to my left, leaves blowing slightly from that direction.

I had to calm down. The Cullens and Jane were out in the woods. It was probably one of them and it wasn't like anyone was going to get through that many people.

I turned my attention back to getting to the house when I saw another flash. This one so close I could feel the breeze in front of me. I took a sharp breath in through my nose and swallowed.

That's when Jane returned, standing right in front of me. My heart settled seeing it was only her.

"Just another nomad. Only a lot closer this time." She informed.

"Good." I answered and she smirked a bit.

"I know you can't hear him, but you can calm down a bit. Master Caius has just informed Master Aro that he's seen Stefan in a village in Krakow. Which means the Romanian coven is still in Eastern Europe."

That settled my stomach a bit. Not only were they in Europe, but Caius had found them.

"What now?" I asked Jane but I instead was answered by Aro.

"Now, Jane and I fly to Poland and meet with Demetri. Caius and I plan on dealing with this matter once and for all." He said darkly.

I froze and looked to him.

"You're leaving?" I asked. My voice sounded small, even to me. I knew eventually he would but I didn't like the idea of it being so soon.

"Caius cannot pass judgement alone. Given the circumstances, the must face a full trial and I must be there to reveal their thoughts for myself. It is the only way we can avoid accusations of corruption." He explained, taking a step forward and holding out his arms.

I took the invitation, walking until I found him, my face pressed into his chest as his arms wrapped around me.

"Jane, dear, please gather our things. Marcus has already handled our transportation." He instructed, his hand stroking my hair.

"Annabelle, you need not worry." He breathed "This is a good thing. You will be safe and I will return to you. Then we can plan our lives together however it is you want it." He kissed the top of my head as I nodded against him.

"Carlisle! Perfect timing." Aro greeted as the Cullen family emerged from the woods. "It seems the Romanians have been plotting I'm Krakow hoping we wouldn't go looking for them and if we did, we'd assume them in Romania."

Carlisle nodded and came up to the deck, putting a strong hand on my back. "Annabelle, you will still stay here until everything is handled. Aro is going to deal with the issue and then you'll be able to get back your life."

"Okay." I managed out and Aro shifted me from his arms into Carlisle's.

"I will be gone only a moment of our time together, my love." He assured me, kissing my forehead once again. "Take this in my absence." He slipped off a large red and silver ring that graced his right ring finger and slid it onto mine.

It was slightly too big, but not enough it would slip off without any force.

And like that he was gone. He and Jane together leaving in Carlisle's car to fly to Poland. Only his heavy ring holding me in a sense of security.

"He will be back soon, Annabelle." Carlisle encouraged, taking a step back from me, his firm hands still resting on my shoulders.

"Let's go inside and I'll make you something to eat." Esme added, kindly "And of course Bella will help." She teased making me laugh a bit.

We all started filing back into the house, Bella patting my back on her way past and Edward giving me a confident smile.

I stood on the deck for an extra moment, letting the cold air hit my lungs and the wind sting my face a bit. Not even two hours ago I was climbing a tree and now the man I had fallen for quicker than anything was gone. Hunting down two vampires who posed a threat to me.

I turned toward the house when out of the corner of my left eye I saw a flash. Nearly identical to the ones I saw earlier. I shook it off, knowing it had been Jane I had seen before. I missed them both already.

I looked to the chair she had been sitting in earlier, right next to the small table. Sitting on it, exactly where I thought I had left it was my hair tie from a few days earlier.


	15. Chapter15:Chess

Bedtime was the most awkward time at the Cullen house. Everyone, in their own way, settled for the evening. But I was the only one who needed to go to actual sleep.

Usually I had time with Aro before bed, normally talking with him for as long as I could keep my eyes open. Sometimes he would send me upstairs, others he would carry me up after I had fallen asleep mid conversation . But tonight, I was awake watching Bella and Edward talk and Carlisle and Esme read.

Put out, I decided to go to my room where I could be a damper on my own. Nobody had said anything, but I was sure my poor mood was leaking into the room. I plopped myself down on the bed looking up to the ceiling.

I sighed. Jane and Aro who were on their plane headed back to Europe. I could see him in my mind, thinking through what he had to do and how he would do it in the most dignified way possible, a not so secret hatred bubbling under his skin.

I felt like I was helpless in my own issue. Sure, I understood why I was hardly going to be the first line of offense...but I hated not being able to do anything. I rolled over, reaching to my end table where I had kept my copy of Notes from Underground. But it was gone.

I sat up, my eyes scanning the bookshelf across the room for the familiar cover. But it was nowhere to be found. I had been reading it just yesterday afternoon and so I knew it had to be in the house. After an in depth search of the room I decided to check downstairs.

I half jogged down the stairs and immediately headed to the end table closest to the couch I normally sat on.

"What are you looking for?" Carlisle asked from the kitchen, his eyes curious.

He was the only one left in the main area. Bella and Edward must have either gone upstairs or out and Esme was more than likely in her and Carlisle's mast bedroom.

"My book. Have you seen it?" I asked, flipping over a cushion to check underneath it.

"I'm afraid not." He said kindly, walking to the stair case. "But I will call you if I do. Don't stay up too late looking for it. It'll show up, I'm sure."

There were only so many places to look in the sportless Cullen household. I had checked nearly every place I had been three times over at least. Finally, I gave up and decided to go back outside. There was a certain comfort in the woods and added safety given that it was private land. Not to mention the threat we had been concerned about was in Krakow.

I stepped off the deck and onto the grass that surrounded it, moving toward the maze of trees, the sun still giving off an evening light. I took my hair back down, this time putting my hair tie around my wrist as to not lose it again.

I peaked around a tree, spotting a family of deer. They were everywhere in Pennsylvania. So much so it was the main concern when it came to driving. None the less, I loved to look at them, especially up close. The babies were adorable and the large buck, strong.

I took a few steps closer, past a few rows of trees, hoping to get a better view. I was doing a pretty good job until a * crack* came from under my foot and echoed, making the deer family leap gracefully into the woods. I looked down and grabbed the branch I had stepped on, tossing it to the side. My eyes followed the deer until I hold no longer see the bright white of the doe's tail.

But it was quickly replaced with a sickening familiar flash of color. The very same I had seen going inside after Aro left...the same one I saw earlier, twice, that I was convinced was Jane, the same I had spotted from the tree that I thought was Carlisle...and as it darted past again, it looked identical to the stripes of white and black I had spotted in the airport.

Quickly, I turned around, only step on yet another unexpected item. My book. I moved back a few steps and gasped, a cold hard hand slapping itself over my mouth and another spinning me around to be face to face with none other than...

Vladimir.

I could feel my eyes widen and the sickening smile on his face let me know he noticed as well.

"Keep quiet." He hissed, almost so softly I couldn't hear. And with that he wrapped an arm around my waist slinging me up across both of his arms and we were off.

I had never gone so fast in my life. My eyes were watering and burning all at once, my face hurt from the wind, and my hair was flying all around me. I had just managed to get my eyes shut as I felt the first of many stinging cuts from what I could assume were twigs and branches appear on my face, neck, and hands.

I tried to open my mouth to say something. Call him a bastard or demand he take me back. But the wind was too much, making it almost impossible to breath let alone threaten the man carrying me.

How had he gotten here? How long had he been right under our noses? How had we not noticed or caught him? What could he possibly want with me now that Aro, his true target, was headed for Europe? Was Stefan in Krakow? Would they split up like that?

I tried to logic and explain myself into as many conclusions as I could, all the while Vladimir's arms acting as a steel cage locking me against him.

There wasn't any room to gain any leverage or even pretend to struggle; not that I would have been able to get out of his hold if there was. I tried to crack my eyes open every once in a while to get my bearings, but all I saw were endless trees until finally, what felt like hours later, we stopped dead in our tracks.

"Do not move or I'll snap your neck." The heavy accented voice demanded.

I did as ordered and remained still, my arms still wrapped around his neck and my head tucked down.

"I am going to put you down, give you a moment to straighten up, and then you and I are going to get in a car." He explained slowly "If you attempt anything, I will not hesitate to end you here and now. Understood?"

I gave a subtle nod, but I knew he caught it as he swung me down, back onto my feet. A leaf falling from my hair told me exactly what he meant by "straighten up" as did the twigs sticking out of my black sweater.

I began picking them out, tossing them to the ground, brushing debris off of my jeans and finally reaching to clear out my hair. As I did so, I felt something cold and instinctively snapped my arms back to my sides. Hands continued to pluck out leaves and twigs, far faster than I had.

I dared not stop him as he quickly finished and with graceful fingers braided my hair, finally reaching one hand over my shoulder.

I could feel cold lips near my ear before hearing him whisper "Splendid, you brought your hairtie with you. I was frightened I wouldn't see it again."

My body felt limp as my stomach dropped. His lips formed a smile before he pulled his head away, reaching his hand to mine and sliding the hair tie off of my wrist, using it to keep the braid in place.

My mouth was dry and I couldn't find a single word. He had been there the whole time. Right there.

I was like a zombie as he grabbed my wrist and led me out of woods, pulling me around a black car, opening the passenger side door, and putting one hand on my head and the other in my waist, effortlessly lowering me into it, walking swiftly to the other side and getting behind the wheel.

We had only been driving three minutes before he caught me looking at him. I was trying to see what he was thinking. Any kind of hint as to what the next step was.

"Tell me, Annabelle, what is going on in your head?" He asked.

"You first." I shot back.

I was irritated. Beyond so. I had gone from terrified to infuriated and I wasn't going to watch my manners.

"I suppose that is only fair. A thought for a thought." He allowed "I am trying to think of what about you has captured the unwavering attention of Aro Volturi. At first I thought you were another one of his future body guards but after seeing you two...it is even better. I can't understand what it is though that makes you the perfect mate for a man like him."

I looked at him, my brow furrowed.

"I don't know how this stuff all works. We just are." I answered honestly.

"Very well." He chuckled. "A thought from you, then?"

"I'm trying to figure out what the hell you want from me. I haven't done anything to you and I certainly can't do anything for you."

He looked at me with a smirk.

"Unfortunately for you, you are not in control of anything that has happened or will happen. You are just the piece I need in the longest game of chess ever played."

"You are playing against yourself then." I said defiantly "Aro isn't playing."

"He most certainly is. He knew the move he was making the minute he paraded you in front of Stefan and I."

"I am not a game piece to him." I snapped, my anger boiling.

That is when he laughed. Not a small laugh or a casual chuckle. A full laugh.

At that he pulled into a parking lot, the car jilting to a stop and he turned to look at me, his burning red eyes glowing through his pieces of silver blonde hair.

"Listen to me, I have been playing against Aro for thousands of years and that is exactly what you are."


	16. Chapter16:Trick

It was like being held hostage, a gun pressed to my back. I felt like I was being marched to an appointment execution and wanted the people around us to see it. But instead, to everyone else I was walking into a high end hotel with a supermodel.

The minute we stepped out of the car, I recognized where we were. New York City. At first, I couldn't imagine why he would bring us here. But as we walked into the lobby, I noticed every pair of eyes glued to us. If Aro was going to find us, he couldn't do anything to Vladimir without being noticed. And remaining secret was law number one.

Vladimir was terrifying. The more time I spent near him, the more I recognized how calculated he was. He had planned for me to see him...but only at times I would assume it was something else. He gave me signs without leading me to any real conclusions therefore not truly alerting Aro who would have assumed things like human exhaustion and ignorance were at play. He had a car ready on the road for when he caught me to take me into the city.

He walked with me in such a way that he looked like a doting partner, his hand on my back or waist at all times though only I knew it was to remind me to watch myself. He had fake bags so we didn't look suspicious. And above all he had an understanding of Aro and how he worked.

By the time we entered our room, I all but wanted to shove Vladimir away from me. Something about him gave me the creeps and the fact that he found it funny only made it worse.

It wasn't until the door shut that Vladimir removed himself from my side, walking across the room and sitting in the office desk chair. I remained standing, as far away from him as I could get.

"So what now?" I asked him sharply, trying to sound in control and unimpressed.

He cracked a smile before shrugging "Now that, I haven't completely decided on." He admitted.

"Kind of silly to grab me, run, and have no plan." I countered.

"I have my reasons." He said casually. "You might as well relax. We are going to be here at least over night and I have no intention of killing you unless you give me a reason."

I eyed the bed for a moment before walking over to it and taking a seat on the corner furthest from him, never once breaking eye contact.

"If you kill me, you lose your leverage." I pointed out and he raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose in a way, but I don't lose anything. Because when all is said and done, my objective is to destroy Aro. So while killing you would in fact take away a bargaining chip, it would also put Aro in a weaker state for me to take advantage of."

I nodded. He was right. I wasn't even sure what he was trying to get from the Volturi, but even Aro had pointed out that this was to make him miserable.

"Here." He held out a book and to my surprise it was Notes From Underground. "I picked it up before we left. I will say the irony that you are reading it is not lost on me."

I looked at him suspiciously.

"What irony is that?" I questioned to which he smirked, standing up.

"Well given the theme and the author, they tie in perfectly with your darling Aro." He paced a bit as he explained

"A man having lived through the times of the enlightenment and the revolutions that followed writes his praise of said enlightenment...but also criticizes its weakness. It's lies and it's facade. All the while he also praises the solid hierarchy system that came before it...but also pointing out its cruel and unforgiving nature."

He landed in front of me, crouching so that his eyes were level with mine.

"And as you continue to read, you notice this man, this politically savvy outsider, praises whatever political philosophy that better suits his interests, depending on the ignorance of the reader to allow him to get his way." He raised an eyebrow and smirked "Ring a bell?"

I narrowed my eyes, trying my best to match the intimidation he gave off.

"You?" I asked, condescending, tilting my head.

"Most certainly not." He stood back up slowly "I was satisfied with the old world order. My coven and I controlled humans because we killed humans. We controlled vampires because we could kill vampires. We were strong and we controlled our world."

"Until Aro came in and kicked your ass." I interjected.

"Until your self righteous boyfriend used a fake cause to collect vampires with extra gifts to slaughter my coven and take what is ours." He corrected sharply.

"Stefan and I never once lied about our intentions. We knew what we were. But Aro dresses himself as a god controlling us all, Marcus as a saint to make us think they are good, and uses Caius as a weapon to keep us all in line." He spat. "And now he uses you to entice me to step out of line so he can finally do away with me."

I shot up, standing in front of him, clenching my jaw. Something about pretending to have any power in the presence of a vampire made me feel like a child but I didn't care.

"That is not how he sees me." I hissed.

"Right. Because he loves you, yes? Or so I've heard him say. And tell me, how do you know he is telling the truth?" He questioned, not backing away even an inch.

"Marcus saw it." I informed him but it only made him smirk.

"Of course he did. And I'm sure Aro confirmed it as did their closest friend's adopted son. How silly of me to think they could be tricking you."

I blinked a few times. I hadn't thought of all that.

"But for my purposes, I hope it is true. Because if it is, once Aro discovers that I have you, he will go mad."


	17. Chapter17:Confident

I woke up, taking a few moments to remember everything from the day before until I opened my eyes. To no surprise, Vladimir was in the room, looking at me as if he was studying something in a science class.

"I grabbed some of your clothes. Get up and get ready. We have to leave soon." He said finally. "And May I suggest washing your face? You have some blood from yesterday and it's creating quite the distraction."

I flung myself out of bed, roughly grabbing the bag he gestured had been filled with my things and all but stormed into the bathroom.

He was right, there was small specs of blood dried on my face surrounding cuts I must have gotten during our run. There was one cut particularly large on my right cheek. I turned on the water and waited for it to heat up. I wondered what Aro was up to. If he had reached Krakow and what he was finding out. Would he assume Vladimir had me?

And what about the Cullens? They had to have noticed me missing by now. I frantically checked my pockets and the bag Vladimir had given me for my cell phone. Just maybe it would be in there and I could send some sort of message. After flipping through my bag for the sixth time, I accepted defeat. Of course Vladimir either didn't grab it or knew better than to have it accessible to me.

Quickly I washed my face, the cuts stinging from the soap. It only took me a few minutes to get changed and ready. It was disturbing how much of my stuff he was able to grab. Jeans, sweaters, jackets. I tried not to think about it as I got dressed and threw my hair into a bun.

I walked out of the bathroom only to see Vladimir standing there. He had gotten changed as well and was wearing a sick smile.

"What?" I asked, my voice sounding more frightened than I was hoping to allow it.

"You have a few missed calls." He said, holding up my cell phone. "I say we call one back."

And with that he held my phone out in front of me.

"Call Aro and put him on speaker phone." He directed.

I took a breath, wanting nothing more than to smash my phone and bolt but I knew that wasn't going to get me anywhere. Instead I unlocked my phone and pulled up Aro's number which he had put in earlier in the week.

Impatient, Vladimir took the phone from my hands and selected "call" putting the speaker phone on. It only took one ring before I could hear Aro's voice.

"Annabelle." He said, his voice sounding stern.

"Hello, Aro." Vladimir greeted, his voice thick with faux sweetness.

"Vladimir." Aro greeted, his voice businesslike, no clear emotion attached in the slightest. "I was wondering when you would get in touch with me. Though I must say, Vladimir, the decisions you have made are beyond foolish."

"I don't think it is. But please tell me why you do." Vladimir played, a true smile on his face.

"Because, you have taken my already deep loathing for you and added kidnapping the one person you should have known not to touch." Aro said darkly. I could practically see his piercing eyes in my mind.

"How is Krakow?" Vladimir asked, tauntingly.

A dark chuckle came from the phone.

"Oh Vladimir, I am no longer in Krakow. But I know where you are." His tone gave me chills and I wasn't even the one he was after.

"Not for long." Vladimir growled, his cool lost before hanging up, and grabbing my wrist.

"We are going." He snapped, grabbing our bags in a flash and yanking me out into the hallway with him.

He walked more swiftly than he had when we had entered and his grip on my wrist was like a vice.

It wasn't until we got to the lobby that he slowed down again. His hand still locked around my wrist as he brought me to the checkout desk.

"We realized we are running a bit late. We will not be needing a receipt." He said, looking like a charming prince, sliding the key across the counter getting himself a look of admiration from the young girl. She didn't even notice me or the looks for help I was trying to give her.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close, practically carrying me to the car. I was frozen in fear. But also was hopeful. Did that mean Aro knew where we were? He didn't say anything to me...was he coming?

Maybe he was. But was he coming for me or just to hunt down his enemy? How did he know where we were? My thoughts were cut off by a familiar glowing gold mixed with flashing color.

Vladimir saw it too because he immediately spun around, his shoes making a grinding sound against the parking lot asphalt and pulled me behind him.

"Carlisle. You would be smart to stay out of this." Vladimir warned.

Over his shoulder I could see Carlisle, both of his hands held palm out in front of his chest as if to show his peaceful intentions.

"Vladimir" he said kindly taking a step forward "This is your best option. If you let Annabelle come with me, Aro and Caius will take mercy on you."

"Mercy." He scoffed "Does it seem like that's what I'm after? Carlisle, I suggest you and your family stay out of this."

"You know we can't do that." Carlisle countered

"Right. Because you're servants to the order giving you the rights to do what you please." He hissed.

Vladimir took a few steps back, taking me with him, pushing me along.

"I'm putting her in my car, Carlisle. And if you take another step I'll just kill her now." He warned moving me from behind him to his side, his arm still firm around my waist.

A beautiful woman appeared next to Carlisle, he was so beautiful in fact she had to be another vampire. Her gold eyes made me think she was another Cullen. She was petite, like a fairy, and had short chocolate brown hair.

"You know I'll be able to find you." She said, her voice more stern than I imagined it would be.

"Well then, I'll see you later, yes?" He said, grabbing me and picking me up. The next thing I knew we were both in the car and he had started it.

Tears started to form in my eyes. Having seen Carlisle so close and now we were speeding away was getting to me.

"Just leave me here. They're going to catch up to you again." I half begged but he was already shaking his head.

"Like I said, I've been playing this game for a long time. I know how to get around things." He said sternly "And for me to get what I want done here, I'm going to keep you a bit longer."

"You've made Aro furious. He is going to be coming for you." I weakly argued but that only made him smile.

"Good."

And with that, he pressed down on the acceleration. We seemed to be moving randomly. There wasn't any clear route he was staying to. I couldn't even get a grasp on which direction he was trying to go. I was beginning to wonder if he knew where we were either but I dared not ask.

His face was expressive, going from determined to strangely happy back to angry in just a few moments in time. What I wouldn't give to have Edward's gift to hear what he was thinking.

"So, Aro knows you have me. Now what?" I asked, genuinely curious. He didn't seem to have it planned out in the slightest.

"He will he coming back I am sure." He said with a smirk "And this time he's going to bring his little army."

"You seem rather confident about that." I pointed out, trying to pinpoint the expression on his face.

"Oh I am." He assured me, a manic smile taking over.


	18. Chapter18:Others

It was dark. We had stopped for gasoline again but I had learned already that trying to sneak out of the car while he was busy, wasn't a solid plan. Before I could even get a foot out the door, his hand was locked around my already bruised wrist. By the end of all of this, I'd be shocked if his hand wasn't permanently indented there.

Vladimir had even thought to take me inside this stop to allow me to use the bathroom while he grabbed me an apple and a small package of cheese as well as a bottle of water. I hadn't asked for food or even complained about having to go to the bathroom at all.

Once we got back in the car I looked at him, taking a bite of my apple while he started the car.

"What is it?" He asked, pulling out of the gas station and not looking at me.

"Thank you." I said, gesturing to food and water I now held.

"I can't have you dying without the pleasure of doing it myself." He said factually.

He continued to drive, every few moments the beams from the street lights shining into the car. Classical music continued to play, it had been on so long it faded into the background to me.

I looked over to him from time to time. He seemed to have no plan at all until suddenly a loud ringing erupted and a glowing blue light came from the middle consul. It wasn't my cell phone; mine was in the pocket of his jacket. This was one he had with him.

With only two blaring rings, Vladimir grabbed the phone and held it to his face a curt "Hello." Was his only greeting. It was surreal watching him talk to whomever was on the other end. He went from what looked like a business transaction to an excitement I don't know if I had ever matched.

"Where?" He demanded and a deep voice on the other end answered. "Marvelous." He said with a sickening grin before hanging up.

I tried to limit my questions...and interaction with him in general. We had been together for nearly two days and we had only had a few conversations. The rest was me watching him for signs of danger or him watching me like I was a lab experiment.

"Should I bother asking you? Or will you tell me you don't know?" I asked seriously. That seemed to be the answer to anything I asked.

"Oh no, at this moment I know precisely what I am doing." He chuckled "I simply could not make any decisions due to the fact that I was being watched"

I looked over my shoulder to emphasize that we were the only people in the car.

"Not like that. I'm sure you aware of the fact that some of our kind have extra abilities; your Aro and his brothers are rather fond of referring to them as 'gifts'" he rolled his eyes. Seeing my nod of confirmation he continued "Simply put, between the Volturi coven and the ever clever Cullen group, I can be easily located and that just wouldn't be fun." He threw a wink in for good measure.

"So...if you were being watched." I thought for a moment. He hadn't any idea what we were doing since he got me. He hadn't even really committed to grabbing me until it seemed the moment presented itself. The only time he could tell me what came next was after his phone call.

"You had someone else making your decisions." I said, looking at him bewildered. He was smart. But who was helping him? Stefan was more than likely being watched just as much as him.

"Very good. Clever girl." He praised, sounding genuinely impressed "If I didn't have to kill you brutally, I would want you for my coven as well. No wonder Aro is trying to keep you."

"Right, because you think he wants to 'collect' me." I said to which he smirked.

"Tell me, Annabelle, do I seem weak to you?" He asked sincerely.

"No." I answered.

"And Stefan, from what you gathered, does he seem easily defeated?"

"Not that I could tell."

"So tell me why you think it is that we were taken from our position of largest and most powerful coven in the world? Think about it. We were established, permanently placed, large, had some of the strongest vampires under our control let alone political figures in our clutches. So how could three rag tag make believe brothers come into Eastern Europe and slaughter our masses?"

I looked at him. By the end of the question he had been speaking through his teeth. It was strange for me to think of someone even considering catagorizing Aro, Caius, and Marcus as anything close to "rag tag." Yet this man spoke about them as if they were street thugs; teenagers who didn't know their place. I had to imagine it was difficult for him if what he said was true. He had been around longer than them and built a kingdom and then they dethroned him and Stefan and now control their every move.

"I'll tell you, dear Annabelle. It is because Aro is a master at collecting vampires with abilities. Sometimes before they are even turned to vampires." He nearly hissed "He looks for humans with certain senses or talents or quirks that might make for a talented vampire. He then lures them into the idea that they want nothing more than to be one of them and then changes them, using them as his puppets. What chance did we stand? As strong as we were, Aro had vampires with powers. He sicked those two monstrous twins after us. And they alone took out about a quarter of us. My mate included."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. But at the same time it all made sense. He was simply outgunned and Aro was the master sniper. His charm was no accident and it was no wonder they thought that's why I had been with the Volturi that day. Maybe they had been right.

"So you are one of two things to him. You are either a valuable addition to his guard which he will pridefully start a war over on principal alone. Or truly his life long love which would only be fitting given he is responsible for the death of mine."

I kept my mouth shut after that.

The drive was only a few more hours before we pulled into another wooded area. There was snow here, thick snow and ice hanging from the trees. I looked at Vladimir who all but threw the car into park.

Quickly, he got out and before I could really try to figure out if I was supposed to follow, he appeared on my side of the car, opening the door for me.

I looked at him for a moment, his hand was extended to me and he seemed impatient. But something told me everything was about to change. And as three new faces appeared along the tree line I knew I was right.

My head snapped to look at them. Two men and one woman stood there, all wearing expressions of admiration, their eyes fixed on Vladimir. The woman was tall, taller than me, and had dark brown hair that went down to her chest. She looked strong even in her human life she must have been. The one man was thin. He had messy blonde hair and a five o clock shadow. He looked like he had been sitting in a dark room for hours before coming outside. Finally, the other man was more medium in build. He had dark brown, almost black hair that was neatly trimmed. He was leaning on the tree he was closest to, his arms crossed.

From all the conversations I had heard, I had been under the impression that ever since their coven had been demolished by the Volturi, Vladimir and Stefan traveled alone. But clearly there were others involved. Others who were not accounted for.

Vladimir had apparently grown sick of waiting for me, as he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the car. I got out of the car and he led me to the three vampires, all with red eyes.

"No scent of them yet." The larger male said factually, his voice deep.

"Good." Vladimir confirmed and then looked to the smaller male who seemed to be zoned out.

"The likelihood of them finding us before we are ready is slim. That being said I can only give you another one to two days." He reported, his eyes refocusing on the group.

"And Stefan?" He asked.

"Arrived earlier today. He thinks that once the Volturi realized he was alone and contacted the Cullens, they regrouped." The larger man answered.

"So what? You're sure they're going to come all this way for her?" The woman asked, looking at me as if trying to evaluate my worth. I didn't blame her. It more than likely seemed silly that something this big was happening seemingly over a human.

"If it gives them the chance to do away with us, then yes." Vladimir answered.

Quickly, Vladimir handed the two bags he had to the woman before handing off the keys to the larger male.

"Park it somewhere far off." He ordered and the other followed.

As soon as the car took off, Vladimir grabbed me again, much like he had the day he had taken me from the Cullens and without so much as a warning he took off into the woods.


	19. Chapter19:Showtime

It was day two with what I had gathered was the make shift coven that followed Vladimir and Stefan. There were nearly fifty of them that went in and out. Most of them were younger vampires, only a few hundred years. There were a few that were very very old and some as new as twenty.

We stayed in a cabin that must have been initially built as a remote vacation home. I had learned we were in Maine and that the darker haired male, Thomas, was responsible for having done most of the recruiting and decision making for Vladimir and Stefan. He was gifted, as were a good number of the vampires he had managed to get behind their cause. Stefan and Vladimir had requested it seeing as it was their undoing the previous time.

Thomas was like a reverse tracker. He could place when he, or those close to him, were being followed or hunted. It made him invaluable to the Romanians who knew from the very start they were up against a master tracker, who I had learned was Demetri.

The woman that had been with Thomas that day was Celine. She acted as a guard most of the time. Just as I had noticed on the first day, she was strong. Even for a vampire. Nobody messed with her, and she stayed quiet for the most part.

The other man, the thin one, his name was Gervase. His accent had given away that he at one point of his life lived in France. He was the one I felt the most comfortable around, mostly because he really didn't hide much. He was a straight shooter, for better or worse. He gave you the answer to your question whether it was what you wanted to hear or not. His talent was unique. He could see the probability of outcomes to various situations. Kind of like an actuary.

There were plenty others, some Russian, some Latin American, some from Japan. All who were rather set on seeing the end of Volturi reign. Especially Yoshio, a Japanese vampire who had been roughly a thousand years old. He too was gifted, able to tell when others were lying. He was not someone I talked to much as he was a very good strategist and was usually preoccupied speaking with Stefan and Vladimir.

I sat in my usual spot, on a cushion in front of the fire place, Gervase watching the fire sitting on the arm of the sofa, both of us listing to the men in the attached kitchen moving various pieces and planning. I smiled every time, Lucia, a Latin American vampire corrected them, pointing out that they were being too "boarish" and not clever enough.

"So," I said, looking to Gervase "what are the odds I die in this whole debacle?"

His eyes glasses over only for a millisecond before he answered.

"As of now, rough sixty-eight percent."

I nodded, trying to keep my face no reactionary, something I was never good at.

"Not too bad given the circumstances." He reasoned "that gives you a thirty two percent chance of survival which is much higher than a human with one vampire let alone hundreds."

I tried not to let the thought that Gervase must have decided this group had high chances of success for him to join get to me. Instead I focused in on the kitchen. From what I could hear, I wasn't to be left alone for any reason and I needed to be kept alive at all costs.

But not comfortable.

For the first time, I was finally heading what was in store for me. And I didn't like it. Vladimir's hatred for Aro and his brothers was one I was getting used to hearing, like a broken record that couldn't get past the most annoying part of a song. But I didn't realize how bad the rest of it was.

"With all due respect, Yoshio. Putting her out of sight isn't going to be enough for me." Vladimir said flatly.

"She was the bait, the point is to take the Volturi down so why need her in view?" The man countered.

"Because I don't just need Aro dead, I need him miserable." He explained before going further "While he can not manage get any closer, I need to make sure he sees that he can not control everything, including the fate of this girl."

"We need to get to his very core." Stefan added.

"Broken bones, wounds, every ounce of torment we can build for him. Only then will we be satisfied." Vladimir hissed causing me to stiffen.

Gervase was looking at me with concern but he kept his mouth shut. Things went on like this for nearly an hour more until Celine burst through the door.

"The Cullens are close. I smell them."

Thomas shot up from his seat across the room.

"That can't be true. I can't see them at all."

"They have a shield. She must be able to block you out." Vladimir growled under his breath.

"Odds that they are here alone are slim." Gervase added "How far off did you put the Volturi, Thomas?"

"Another day." He answered but Gervase shook his head.

"I'd put a hefty bet that they are here too, Celine just isn't familiar with their scent."

And with that, the cabin burst into a frenzy of activity. A good seventy vampires flashing outside to the front of the cabin, Stefan and Vladimir following at a normal pace.

"Let's go. It's showtime." Vladimir said mockingly, sweet, pulling me up by the back of my sweater.

We went out into the snow where lines of various vampires stood, all who had seen around the cabin. Some I hadn't. They parted as Stefan and Vladimir moved forward, dragging me between them and Yoshio and Lucia flanking behind them.

It was freezing out, my face stung as we walked against the wind and my hands were already starting to hurt. I took a few breaths through my nose, I knew this was the least of my problems.

Finally we reached the front of the group, Vladimir wrapping his right arm around my waist, locking me to his side, and stopping in his tracks.

Only fifteen feet from us stood the three men Stefan and Vladimir hated so completely, Carlisle, Bella and Edward standing only a few steps behind them.

The three men did not look like royalty the way they did in their large court room. Instead they looked deadly. Covered in black, only the occasional bit of red poking out from under their capes and the glowing red of their eyes differing. As I looked at Aro, I had never been more comforted and afraid all at once in my whole life.

He was like home to me somehow. His very presence making me feel silly for ever doubting him. I wanted to run to him and hide behind him and let him tear Vladimir to pieces. But at the same time I was absolutely petrified. He was absolutely terrifying. He was murderous, his face calm and deadly all at once. His eyes were on fire, and practically shot waves of poison at the man next to me. With such an evil stare I wondered if a plot like the one Vladimir had described was really out of the question. What if I was just an excuse to finally kill his enemies?

"Hello gentlemen, What an honor, you've brought nearly everyone with you." Stefan greeted.

"It seems we have been given no choice as you have created quite the situation here." Marcus spoke up unexpectedly.

Aro's glare however never left Vladimir.

"Oops." Vladimir said mockingly, pulling me closer to his side, my ribs sending a sharp pain up through my chest.

Aro's eyes darkened instantly.

"There need not be any violence here." He said pleasantly, even managing a cordial smile. "Release Annabelle to us, and there will be no recourse for your actions this day."

"He's lying." Yoshio said quietly.

"Oh, Aro. You know we are smarter than that." Stefan sighed.

"Let me be more transparent then. I fully intend on ending both of your lives. If you release Annabelle to us, it will be swift and it will spare this gathering of friends you have with you. If you do not, I can promise you will all die and Caius and I personally will make sure the two of you take particularly long." Aro said, sweetly. As if he were making a business trade.

"I've been waiting for this day for centuries." Vladimir said finally "Why would I release her to you?"

He laughed a bit before looking at me, a cruel glint in his eye.

"I mean, finders keeps, Aro. Isn't that how it worked?" And with that, in one swoop he grabbed both sides of my face and pulled me into a harsh and painful kiss.

Pulling back did nothing, my head was locked in place by hands that could easily crush my skull. Finally he let go, swinging me into his arms and took off running. We only went for a few moments before he stopped and threw me to the floor.

We were on the second floor of the cabin on the balcony of the master bedroom, Stefan appearing right next to us as I heard a sickening crack echo across the field.


	20. Chapter20:Tears

"Who did he dispose of so quickly?" Vladimir asked Stefan who shrugged casually.

"He went for Yoshio but got a hold of Lucia instead. Poor thing. She was smart too."

I looked up at Vladimir with rage, my face hurt from when he grabbed me and my ribs felt like they were cracked.

"What the hell was that?!" I snapped, finally.

For the entire time we had been in each other's presence, Vladimir and I kept a level of civility. It was an unspoken arrangement where we both knew I was in the middle of a bigger problem that the two of us had no need to fight over.

Even when I heard him talking about torturing Aro by hurting me, my mind hadn't really put together that it was going to happen. That he would do anything to me that I would take major issue with as long as he got his war. I wasn't sure why I thought that, maybe wishful thinking or a way of coping.

"It was simply an extra touch." Vladimir said with a smirk "Seeing how angry he got when he saw you in pain made me curious to how he would react if I kissed you." He chuckled a bit "It seems he has feelings for you after all. Frankly I've never seen him so angry. I do hope it will make him careless."

It was cruel the way he spoke, and yet something inside of me sprang to life. Aro hadn't lied...or at least not fully. He felt something for me, enough to react angrily at my pain and even more so to a kiss from another man. Especially one he hated so much. He wanted to protect me, not collect me. And that thought alone comforted me more than I had expected. And also made me feel slightly foolish. Like a little girl who found out her crush liked her back.

I managed to get to my feet and go out to the railing, looking out to the field where the Volturi and the makeshift Romanian clans were fighting. The noises coming from the impacts were unlike anything I had ever heard. Loud cracks that sounded like trees snapping in half.

I saw figures lunging at one another, moving with lightning speed and skill I could barely recognize. They looked like they were flying rather than running. Even vampires that were obviously not trained to fight in any way were moving in ways too complex for a human.

I could see Jane and Alec, surprisingly very far in the front. Given how much Aro treasures them, I had assumed they'd be positioned further back. But now watching them, it made sense. They both walked like they were taking a stroll in the park, vampires around them screaming in agony and others shaking and wandering lost.

I looked followed the lines of people fighting and observed someone massive fighting Thomas. I had never seen this man before, but he wasn't dressed in the matching black robes of the Volturi which led me to believe he was a Cullen. I gasped in terror as he grabbed either side of Thomas' head and twisted, separating it from his body entirely.

"Oh, Thomas, I expected you to make it." Stefan sighed.

I instantly snapped my head to look at him. He was watching as casually as one would a movie as was Vladimir. They had seen war, mortal and immortal alike, it was as if it no longer phased them.

My eyes returned to the scene in front of me, this time finding Aro instantly. He was not far away, as I had expected, instead he seemed to be trying to move forward, Caius only ten or so feet away, both of them fighting with a fury I could have never thought possible.

Watching Aro was like watching a horror ballet. He moved with such grace, it was like dancing and yet he was chillingly frightening. His robe billowed around him as he turned from victim to victim, dodging blows and delivering his own, tearing limbs off of the vampires that surrounded him.

I kept my eyes locked securely on him. My body wanting to push forward and help him. Do anything I could to stop the numbers of vampires lunging themselves at him. As if he felt my stare, Aro turned his head, meeting my eyes with his from a distance. His face was dirty but still beyond beautiful and his eyes piercing. We only shared this moment before...

Something hard hit the back of my head. It was so forceful my face went flying into the banister of the balcony, smashing my face and breaking my nose with a sickening crunch. I fell back to the ground, my nose throbbing and pouring out an alarming amount of blood. My lip was also bleeding, leaving me sputtering blood, my body shaking.

Tears formed in my eyes as I managed to sit up, looking over my shoulder at Vladimir who was standing right behind me. He was looking past me, however. I followed his gaze and managed to see Aro, the head of Celine in his grasp holding it by her hair, his other clenched into a fist.

His expression was what sent a chill through me. His eyes were darker than I had ever seen them, a rich red, like blood, and black creeping in from all sides. I looked back to Vladimir who wore a villainous smile, his expression wild. It appeared that of the two of them, Vladimir seemed to be the more reactionary. This was confirmed as he grabbed my hair and pulled me up.

I scrambled to my feet, my eyes never leaving Aro who was looking wild, taking down a few vampires swiftly before returning his gaze back to us. Vladimir held me against him, one hand pulling at the roots of my hair, the other arm around my throat in a headlock. I struggled as furiously as I could against Vladimir but it was no use. It must have been as pathetic as I imagined as Stefan let out an amused laugh.

I growled under my breath and tried to drop my weight, but that did nothing but leave me dangling, the arm that held me captive no budging . I was becoming frustrated with not being able to physically control the situations I was in. I spat out another bit of blood that had made its way into my mouth, the metal taste starting to add to my discomfort.

I took a few choppy but deep breaths. Nothing could be accomplished if kept fighting a losing battle and frankly, I needed my strength if Vladimir was intending on keeping this up. A disturbing but familiar feeling appeared next to my ear; Vladimir's lips.

"I am embarrassed to say it, but with him so close my patience is thinning." He whispered, I could feel a smile playing on his lips "Let us press him to get up here."

Before I could register what he meant, I felt an even colder feeling on my neck and slowly trail up to my bleeding lip. Out of the corner of my eye I finally found the source of it, Vladimir's tongue which now had a puddle of blood resting on it. Suddenly, tears started creeping down my face.


	21. Chater21:Nothing

"Vladimir! What are you doing?!" Stefan hissed angrily, stepping forward, standing in front of us in panic. "You have had your fun, but you push it too far, too soon. We are still outnumbered and yet you anger him further?"

Finally, I was released, Vladimir pushing me out of his clutches and into the railing of the balcony. My hand instantly flew to my neck and chin which had thankfully just been bloodied up from my lip and nose. I looked at him and he looked different. Out of control. His nose was flared and his eyes dark.

"I don't care about those numbers." He answered Stefan "What matters is who of the five of us is left standing. He comes up here, we can take him and with him gone, Caius becomes more venerable. We both know Marcus will not carry on alone."

"You'll kill us! Bringing Aro's wrath is deadly and you know it." Stefan snapped.

"I want him DEAD!" Vladimir roared his eyes going from Stefan back to me "And this girl is going to distract his focus. Then I will kill her before I kill him, he will lose his mate just as we lost ours." He yelled, violently pointing in my direction.

Something in me ached for him. He was broken. Completely shattered. He was not the collected Vladimir I had met and I'm guessing he was even out of control by his usual standards then. Watching the man who killed your soulmate rise to power and humiliate you at every turn...I could see where it could destroy you.

"Where is he?" Stefan's worried voice broke me out of my focus.

Instantly, I looked to the field where Aro had been fighting. But he was not there. Caius still stood fighting furiously but Aro had vanished. Instead, Carlisle and another man with darker golden hair fought where he had once stood, working together to take on who looked like Gervase.

An evil smirk showed up on Vladimir's face.

"He's coming up."

And with that, any previous signs of lost control were gone. Suddenly, the composer, and almost gentleman like Vladimir had returned. I thought about how composed Aro had been when they were in his court. It must have been a power thing for them.

"Annabelle, be a dear and come here." He said kindly, looking to me as if he had not just beaten me and licked the blood off my face.

"Now." He added more authoritative.

"Alright." I allowed putting my hands up "I'm coming, give me a minute."

Knowing I had no real choice in the matter I took a slow step toward him. Thinking that if I had moved slowly, I could buy some time. I had thought wrong. This time, it was Stefan who had lost his patience as he grabbed hold of my wrist and pulled me, practically throwing me to Vladimir's arms.

Something about knowing Aro would be up any minute gave me some fight. I didn't want him to have to worry about me while also fighting off these two. And I wanted to help, make a dent before Aro came in. Maybe even provide a distraction for him to get an upper hand. With that in mind, and nothing else, I pulled back, Vladimir's hand locked around my left wrist and with one movement swung my right fist as hard as I could, aiming at his jaw.

Within a a millisecond my hand came to an abrupt halt. Not with a chin...but a hand seemingly made of ice cold stone.

"I am surprised at you, Annabelle. You've never tried to hurt me before. Good thing I stopped you because if you would have hit me, your hand would have very easily broken."

"So what?" I snarled at him.

"So." He began sweetly, giving me a kind smile, his red eyes locking in with mine "I don't want to break your hand like that. If you're going to break your hand..." he squeezed my hand within his own, his expression and tone going dark "I'd like the honors."

And with a final bit of effort, his hand tightening, forcing mine to break with a series of cracks.

"Fuck!" I yelled, a serious amount of pain mixing with pure rage and frustration, tears returning to my eyes.

I wanted to quit, to drop to the ground like a toddler and lay there useless. I was in control of NOTHING and not a single thing could bother me more. I couldn't even fight the process without ending up worse than before.

"Annabelle, calm yourself." Vladimir said, his voice caring again, even wrapping me into a hug, holding my head against his chest "It will be over soon enough. Aro will be here and then I will only need to hurt you a few more times before I drink your blood. I may even get clumsy snap your neck. Then you won't be able to feel it."

Conflicting emotions swirled through me like someone was running a mixer through my brain. I pushed back against his chest wanting nothing more than for him to let me go so I could punch him with my other hand. But at the same time...his voice was soothing and something about all of this coming to an end one way or another sounded appealing.

I couldn't remember the last time I had quit on something. The last time I had been so tired of trying, that failing was worth it. And even though a considerable part of me was ready to do just that, another part of me was pissed.

Rage heated my stomach as I thought of it all. The absolute lack of control or consideration or stability I had in all of this. It wasn't my fault someone hit me with their car. I didn't choose to bleed and most certainly didn't make Bella try to eat me. I didn't invite the King of Vampires to meet me or decide I wanted to go to Italy.

I didn't bring the Romanians into the mix, or ask to be introduced. I absolutely didn't want Aro and Jane to leave me and I didn't exactly jump into Vladimir's arms. I didn't start this never ending feud between these two covens. Hell, I wasn't even a vampire!

But here I was being held as bait to lure someone to their death. All the while being broken, kicked, and threatened with no choice in anything. And I hated that. I hated every second of it. And god, I hated Vladimir.

With that in mind, I gritted my teeth and pushed. Hard. Moving my body every which way, anything to gain leverage for even half a second. All I wanted was to get in a punch or a kick or anything.

Instead, Vladimir simply picked me up, his arms wrapped around my shoulders, holding me against him, my angry legs now kicking in the air, my torso still trying to twist loose. He chuckled at this and so did Stefan. But I didn't care. I wanted to kick his ass.

Suddenly though, the laughing stopped and Vladimir dropped me. I landed on the ground with a thud, grunting a little at the pain.

"Aro, happy you could join us." Vladimir greeted, adding a mock bow in for a comedic touch.

I immediately looked up. Through pieces of curly blonde hair I saw him. Aro.

He was standing there with an expression of absolute loathing, disgust etched on every feature, and his eyes...pitch black. A few pieces of hair fell into his face and his black robe in his hand.

"You would be wise, Vladimir, to step away from her this instant." Aro said calmly, but with wielding authority.

His voice was stern and commanding, even I was driven to get up and move. In fact, I began to. That was until Aro spoke again.

"Annabelle, darling. Stay exactly where you are. These vermin are those who must move." Aro spat out the word "vermin" but had otherwise spoken very softly to me.

"Aro, you and I are both aware that I cannot follow that demand." Vladimir half laughed "I mean, I've only managed to get the smallest amount of fun and I am not nearly finished."

At that, Aro took a step forward and quicker than I could even process, Vladimir had pulled me to my feet once again by my hair and Stefan appeared two steps ahead of us, closer to Aro.

"Release her." Aro demanded.

"That was hardly polite, Aro. Have we not always been more formal with one another?" Vladimir taunted.

Again, he pulled my hair, pulling me closer and returning me to my headlock. That movement alone put everyone else to action. With a flash, Aro moved and was stopped a loud, shaking sound like someone dropping a bowling ball following. Stefan stood there his arms locked with Aro's both of them pushing back on one another.

The robe he had worn on the field was now laying in a heap on the ground at his feet and Aro himself looked between Stefan and Vladimir. It was as if he was trying to avoid making eye contact with me.

I fought back tears, trying to stay strong, pushing back against Vladimir though I knew it would do me no good.

"Leave him alone". I growled.

"Hmmmmmm." Vladimir taunted "Stefan, should we leave him alone?"

"What fun is that?" Stefan answered.

With that, Vladimir released me before taking both hands locked together and hitting me on the top of my back. It felt like a ton of bricks falling down on me as I gasped for breath on the ground.

Aro lunged forward. He looked like he was going to tear Vladimir's head off, but instead he collided with Stefan again. I had never seen him fight before, but Stefan was fast.

In what looked like a flurry of movement and heard like the breaking of a dozen marble statues, Stefan and Aro all but danced around one another. Furiously moving and landing blows that would kill and average person.

I had seen Aro angry, once even at me. But now he looked murderous. He was moving with a passion I couldn't understand, like there was no option as far as this fight went. Stefan would lose and that was the end of it.

However, he didn't fight desperately. Instead he moved with skill and authority; a sophistication that made it look easy no matter how much effort he was putting in.

This went on for what seemed only minutes but as I looked over my shoulder at the ground below, things had changed drastically.

Small bonfires were scattered around the field and the majority of those standing were clearly members of the Volturi. It was clear however that wasn't too much of a chore on Vladimir and Stefan's minds. Instead Vladimir stepped over me and joined his partner in his fight. I instantly shot up, wanting to help Aro. To do something for him as he now fought off two of his greatest rivals.

I only barely stayed on my feet for a whole ten seconds before I collapsed. I was dizzy, my hand was black and blue, and my face was swollen and hot. I managed to swallow when suddenly a flash of gold appeared on the balcony. It was Carlisle. My heart skipped to see him hoping that meant an equal fight. But instead he rushed to my side, crouching next to me.

I opened my mouth of object but before I could say anything, the honey haired vampire who had been fighting next to Carlisle appeared. With only a moment of analyzing the situation, he launched himself at Stefan, knocking him to the ground with an earth shattering thud.

"Annabelle, we need to get you to safety. You're very hurt." Carlisle's voice sounded exactly like it had the day I met him. Instead now he was more disheveled and looked horridly guilty.

"Not without Aro." I half pleaded. I had been through hell and all I wanted was Aro by my side when I got out.

But even hell pauses to re-evaluate. The fighting stopped flat. The honey haired vampire and Aro looking ferociously at the two Romanians, Vladimir's eyes locked on Carlisle.

"Carlisle, it would be wise of you and your friend to leave this fight to us." He warned.

Carlisle stood slowly, looking at him peacefully. "Vladimir, look down. You've lost this battle. Stop this, let me take the girl."

"Not a chance. I've been waiting thousands of years for this moment and now I have it."

"You don't." Carlisle corrected "You are outnumbered and you know very well you cannot kill Aro or you would not have taken Annabelle as a distraction. Walk away."

That's when I saw him. Just the top of his dirty blonde hair was showing outside the wooden door trim to the balcony, but I knew it was him. Gervase.

"NO!" I screamed, my voice breaking.

But it was too late.

With a thunderous boom, Gervase had tackled Carlisle to the ground.

Immediately, the younger vampire came to his aid and I was once again trapped in the unforgiving arms of Vladimir.

This time, however Aro did not fight Stefan.

Instead his eyes were on me. I was shaking in pain and in fear, Vladimir holding me this time pulling my head to the side by my hair. My neck exposed.

"One more move." He hissed menacingly "Make one more move and I will drain her. You saw me have a taste earlier Aro, and I know you can smell her now. If you're wondering, she's absolutely delicious. I'm surprised I stopped myself earlier."

With that, Aro looked somehow impossibly became even darker, his eyes narrowing.

"Vladimir, I will bring you a fate worse than death." He hissed before in one sudden movement he turned, grabbing Stefan by the head and mercilessly twisting it off, throwing both pieces of him to the ground as if he were filth.

With a scream of pure rage, Vladimir threw me to the ground, my head landing first with a thud before he stomped on my side, my ribs making a loud and nauseating crack.

The last thing I saw was Aro. Beautiful, dangerous, perfect Aro. His face locked on me, clearly wanting nothing more than to be my side. But as my eyes fluttered he looked up. The last thing I saw was Aro, my Aro. pouncing, colliding with Vladimir and both of them going over the balcony, falling to the ground.

I tried to push myself up, but my arms didn't work. That's when the darkness settled in and I saw and heard nothing at all.


	22. Chapter22:Dead

***Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long! With the world so crazy I was MIA but I'm back!***

The world was spinning. Fast.

Gravity pulled at me, holding me to the floor as if I were filled with cement. My face sending throbbing strums of pain only to collide with the sharp stabbing sensation coming from my ribs.

I took in a breath...or I thought I did. The breath felt empty, like filling a balloon with a hole in it. I tried to take another, this time sputtering a mixture of blood and spit.

I managed to crack open my swollen eyes, only to see a blurry mix of pale faces, their hair colors and shapes all running together as if they were made out of watercolor. The corners of my mouth pulled up a bit, finding the blend of people a bit funny. But that hurt too, so I stopped.

I was exhausted and my hearing was muffled, everything dull but a high pitches ringing which wouldn't stop.

"Jasper, hold him over there. Edward, go outside, guard the door." I heard who I thought sounded like Carlisle's voice say sharply. Far too sharp to be the golden vampire. I had no idea who Jasper was and I immediately realized I did not hear someone's name mentioned.

Aro.

Immediately I squeezed together my stomach muscles, trying to sit myself up, but gravity wouldn't let me and what felt like a dozen swords going through my side shot a new kind of pain up my torso.

I felt two strong hard, cold, hands hold me down. Was it Carlisle? Was it Vladimir? Did I care anymore? I was tired and I was in pain and everything was spinning. What did it matter anymore?

"Her ribs were shattered and her right lung has been punctured." The voice that sounded like Carlisle said.

I should have been surprised, upset, worried, but I wasn't. Instead I felt nothing but the same beating of swollen wounds in and against my body. I wondered when I would fall asleep and these voices would leave me alone.

"You have to do it now." A new voice said. A magically beautiful voice. It was more desperate than I was used to, sad, broken, but still beautiful. Like an angel.

"Aro, you can do it. You have more than enough control." Carlisle's voice said, urgent.

"No, Carlisle." The angel's voice sang again "I do not want to hold that kind of position in her life. She thinks of you like a father. Please do it now." Aro pleaded, closer now. He smelled like a calming mixture of spices and leaves. Then he laid an elegant hand in my hairline. I winced back but only for a moment. His cool hand easing some of my pain.

But a new pain had started. An excruciating pain that suddenly made all the others disappear. Tears started selling up and flowing from my eyes and I wanted to scream.

Why weren't they helping me?

I was clearly on fire.

Why wouldn't they put it out?

Immediately I remembered the fires on the field where they were burning fallen vampires and panic set in.

They thought I was dead.

They had thrown me in the fire because they thought I had died.

I tried to move, but I couldn't. I couldn't show them I was alive. That they needed to pull me out.

I began to sob.

There was nothing I could do but let the flames swallow me whole. I could feel the fire burning me, consuming me. But that was when I heard a voice.

"Annabelle, I know you are in great pain, dear one." The voice of Aro said.

I wasn't sure if I was imagining him or if he were truly speaking.

"But you will come out of this pain and you will be beyond anything anyone could have imagine. And I will not leave your side until you do."

Better than I could have imagined? Like an angel? Maybe I would be going to heaven after all. But knowing Aro's voice, real or not would be with me until it was over, was a comfort in and of itself.

Just as I thought I could handle the flames, someone even hotter ones would emerge, burning me, scorching every vein and eliminating every organ in its path.

I could no longer focus on the voice, though I could hear the vibrations telling me it was there. I could no longer focus on where the fire was, as it had taken over completely, drowning me with burning licks of flame.

I had lost track of time completely but I knew there was no way I couldn't have been dead already. The voice was all but gone and there was no way I hadn't been consumed by the fire yet.

But my heart...it was beating. It wasn't until it started beating so fast that I realized something was wrong. It was going to explode! It moved so fast I thought it was going to erupt; scattering pieces of me around the field.

But then...it stopped.

All of it.

My heart, the pain, the fire.

It was over.

I was dead.

I laid there still for a moment but the fact that I could think threw me off. Was I supposed to open my eyes? Another moment of stillness went by before I decided that I would need to. Perhaps people in heaven got to wake up.

And so I finally opened them and a blinding amount of light came blaring at me, causing me to snap them shut again. I opened them once more, this time knowing what to expect, and managed to sit up, only to see a gorgeous face.

It was Aro...but he was even more spectacular. I blinked a few times, but he did not change or leave. Instead I could see him as if he was under a microscope. Every piece of hair could be told apart, every clerk of red in his eye could be dissected. Every perfect feature fully clear.

I opened my mouth to ask him if he had died too, the feeling of tears in my eyes at the thought but instead, the fire came back, shooting down my throat like a power sander had been shoved down it.

"I know." Aro's voice said, happier than I had ever heard him, clearer than I had heard anything before. "We will make sure your throat feels better in a moment, loved one. But first allow me to look at you. You are the most glorious vampire I have ever seen." He said, taking me into his arms with a force that should have snapped me in half...but it didn't hurt at all.


	23. Sorry

Hey there! With the pandemic and everything else, my writing has been completely stunted. I'm sorry for being gone but I'm hoping to be back on the ball!


End file.
